The Loud House: Crisis Multiversal
by TheLouder1
Summary: Una amenaza ha aparecido con el único propósito de destruir todo el multiverso de The Loud House y solo alguien podrá detenerlo y su nombre es Lincoln Loud, pero no lo hará solo, tendrá que reclutar a muchas de sus versiones alternas para detener esta amenaza que no actuara sola tampoco. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detener esta amenaza antes de que se demasiado tarde?
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A:Esta historia ya la había publicado aquí pero decidí cambiar algunas de cosas importantes de la trama y demás, ya tengo tres capítulos listos para publicarse, se que cuando lean este capitulo y el que sigue van a pensar que el tipo de escritura y de estructura son muy malas y no los culpo, tenia planeado hacerles mejoras a los primeros 2 capítulos pero mejor decidí que así los publicaría porque tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza sobre como va a ser esta historia y no quiero que se me olviden (Por eso escribo esta nota, para aclarar todo.), este capitulo y el siguiente los escribí cuando era apenas un novato en esto de escribir fanfics, no digo ya sea todo un experto pero creo que ya he mejorado un poco mas a comparación de antes. En fin, sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste este capitulo, si no han leído esta historia espero que en verdad le den una oportunidad, los dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Ubicación:**

 **Universo No.459**

 **Nombre Clave de Universo: Bright Shade**

 **Sección del Multiverso: Lado Noroeste**

 _Un Gran portal rojo se abrió en el cielo de Royal Woods, de este portal salieron disparados cinco personas que cayeron en el patio de la casa Loud..._

-Ya llegue familia, Rebeca tiene la costumbre de llegar poco antes que yo ¿es algo curioso no?-Pregunto mientras el polvo se dispersaba lentamente

-¿A dónde fuiste Lincoln? No te vi en ninguna dimensión del universo y sabes lo preocupada que eso me puso?-Regañaba Rebeca a Bright Shade.

-¡Lincky, te extrañamos mucho!- Decía Leni mientra iba con el,tenia muchas ganas de abrazar a su hermano pero el polvo se disipó a la mitad de su camino y lo que todos vieron los dejaron en shock.

-¡Son todos idénticos!-Exclamaron todos con gran sorpresa a todos los Linconls que estaban junto a Bright Shade.

-Buen día protectores y familia en general, hace varios meses supe del retorno de "The Present", intente detenerlo de todos los medios pero es inevitable, la primera vez que luchamos contra él solo debíamos meterlo a una dimensión aparentemente desconectada pero no funcionó y aún así la mitad de los protectores fallecieron-Explicaba con algo de decepción en su voz al final.

-Sabemos muy bien lo que paso, ahora dinos por que te clonaste en cinco-Exigió Dexter.

-Esta vez "The Present" no viene amenazando mi dimensión, viene para destruir al universo desde su corazón y es este lugar, entonces al ser una amenaza universal y siendo yo el ser mas poderoso de este universo llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba a mis versiones mas poderosas de los distintos universos y encontré a cuatro.-

-Mi nombre es Lincoln Tepez, en mi universo soy hijo del mas poderoso vampiro y sigo su legado-Se presento de manera formal antes todos inclinándose adelante.

-Soy Lincoln Loud, me autonombre "Flying" y bajo circunstancias que aún no entiendo conseguí superpoderes-Se presento con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se señalaba con su pulgar.

-Me llamo Lincoln Loud, en mi realidad soy un genio en la robótica y soy el mejor detective del mundo y con ayuda de mi hermana lisa cuidamos la ciudad.-Se presento con un tono monótono como la expresión que tenia en su cara.

-Me llaman sheriff y soy un justiciero experto en armas de todo tipo, mi vista y puntería son perfectas y junto a mi hermana Leni cuidamos mi ciudad, creo que olvide decir que estoy maldito por la misma muerte y por eso soy inmortal.- Se presento mientras sujetaba la punta de sombrero con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su arma.

-¿Te trajiste a ti mismo de otras realidades? eso es tan... tan... tan loco y presumido ¿en que rayos pensabas? ¿Qué sucederá si ellos mueren?-Rebeca en verdad estaba furiosa con su esposa por las imprudencias que ha hecho.

-Ohh bella dama si es necesario moriré por t...-Flying decía mientras se acercaba a Rebeca pero esta no lo dejo terminar pues con su poder ocular lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

-No te metas entre mi esposo y yo-Dijo seriamente Rebeca.

-Recuerdame no meterme con tu esposa Lincoln.-Dijo con miedo Deus.

-Ella es muy dulce casi siempre pero no soporta que alguien se meta entre nosotros, literalmente entre nosotros, ya ves lo que le paso a Flying.-Dijo Bright Shade.

-Bueno entonces, ¿en esta realidad todas tienen superpoderes?-Pregunto Dracula.

-Así es Lincoln vampiro.-Contesto Lori orgullosamente.- Todas entrenamos mucho tiempo para poder pelear a lado del Lincoln de este universo.-

-¿Y cómo estamos nosotras en tu realidad? ¿Vivimos en la misma casa? ¿Tenemos otras edades o algo así?-Preguntaba Leni con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno...- Empezó a recordar como era su realidad y el como sus hermanas sufrieron por la pobreza.- Ustedes manejan una lujosa cafetería en la ciudad.- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Vaya... eso es algo increíble.-Contesto Lynn.- ¿Entonces somos como empresarias en tu realidad no?-

-Desearía recitar mis poemas frente a una audiencia en un lugar como ese-Comento Lucy en su lúgubre voz-.

Dracula:Si que lo haces, eres la mejor en eso

Lisa:Tú te denominas como Deus cierto?

Deus:Afirmativo, cómo van tus proyectos de fortificación celular?

Lisa:No le dije a nadie de eso, cómo lo sabes?

Deus:En mi realidad tu y yo somos muy unidos, siempre fuimos compañeros de experimentos y proyecto por eso fui yo quien te ayudo a conseguir los materiales

Lisa:Bien, trabajaremos juntos para prepararnos a la batalla

Flying:No es muy gentil lanzar por la ciudad a un héroe saben?

Bright Shade:Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú quien provocó a mi esposa

Sheriff:Espera un momento, si estas casado con una chica de otra dimensión eso quiere decir que también existe una versión de ella en mi dimensión verdad?

Deus:Eso es intrigante, pero supongo que si nuestra versión ruda y callada de este universo pudo conquistar a esa chica para nosotros será mucho mas sencillo

Bright Shade:Concentrense en lo que haremos, nuestro enemigo podría venir en cualquier momento

Dexter:Correcto, primero hagamos un listado de todos nosotros quieren? Haber... estámos aquí: Star y Marco, Steve, Amatista y Garnet, Samurai Jack, Dos de la chicas superpoderosas, Dipper y Mabel, Las hermanas loud, Finn el humano, Penn Zero y las versiones alternas de lincoln loud

Bright Shade:Bien ahora repasemos lo que sabemos sobre "The Present"

-Su fuerza Física es superior por cinco veces a la mía.-

-Su velocidad supera con facilidad a todos.-

-Sus reflejos lo hacen casi intocable.-

-Puede volar,crear escudo mágicos, invocar armas y guerreros.-

-Sus garras tienen un veneno capaz de matar a quien lo dañe esto lo supimos cuando perla murió.-

-Puede generar campos de escudos y al parecer controla los elementos

Dexter:Parece simple pero sus poderes van mas allá de la capacidad de cualquiera de nosotros, por eso apelo al trabajo de equipo para salvar mi realidad y las demás

Bright Shade:Bien... *agarra de la cintura a rebeca* Vamos a matar a "The Present"

Despues de decir esto, nadie se habia dado cuenta de que otro portal se habia abierto en el cielo del cual salieron 2 personas disparados y estrellandose en medio del patio generando un gran crater y con ello una gran cortina de polvo donde apenas se podia ver.

Bright Shade: PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?

Rebeca: No puedo ver nada

Rapidamente aquellas 2 figuras salieron del crater sin ser vistos por nadie y noquearon a Star y Marco, Steve, Amatista y Garnet, Samurai Jack, a las 2 chicas superpoderosas, Dipper y Mabel, Finn el humano, Penn Zero y las versiones alternas de Lincoln, algunos fueron golpeados en la nuca siendo noqueados en el instante y otros fueron golpeados en el estomago siendo el dolor tan fuerte que se desmayaron, los unicos que seguian de pie eran las hermanas loud, Bright Shade y su esposa Rebeca, los 2 seres que salieron del crater volvieron a este tan rapido como salieron, Rebeca dio un gran aplauso para disipar el polvo y revelar quien o quienes habian causado tal estruendo.

Rebeca y Bright Shade se encontraban atonitos ya que frente a ellos se encontraba "The Present" pero lucia diferente, su tunica era negra y no blanca, su pelo ya no era azul si no tambien negro y sus ojos tambien eran negros a excepcion de su iris, sus alas estaban opacas, y tenia mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa algo macabra y maliciosa, lo unico que seguia igual era su lanza

Rebeca: Qu... Que hace "The Present" aqui?

Brigth Shade: Se... ve distinto, como si algo le hubiese pasado

Lori: Asi que el es "The Present"?

Lisa: Pero quien es aquel ser junto a el?

Bright Shade: Se parece a mi cuando tenia 11, pe... pero la unica diferencia es que tiene los ojos iguales a "The Present"

Lynn: Maldicion chicos miren, los protectores y los otros Lincoln estan noqueados

Rebeca: Pe... pero cuando?

Nadie se habia dado cuenta de esto debido a la impresion que se llevaron al ver aquellos 2 seres en el crater

?: ahhh los humanos siempre son tan lentos

Por primera vez aquel ser hablaba, tenia una voz tan profunda y a la vez terrorifica, tanto asi que dejo a todos paralizados por un de haber dicho esto se empezo a elevar junto a "The Present" hasta salir de aquel crater y quedar enfrente de los protagonistas de ese universo.

Bright Shade: Maldicion, chicas ponganse alerta *se pone en posicion de defensa*

Rebeca: Preparen las armas

?: Yo me encargo de las hermanas Loud y tu te encargas de Lincoln y su esposa

Bright Shade: Maldito, como sabe tanto de nosotros?

"The Present": **Si, mi amo**

Al oir eso todos se quedaron atonitos al escuchar eso salir de la boca del mismo "The Present"

Rebeca: A... a caso acabo de escuchar mal? "The Present" le acaba de decir "amo" a ese sujeto?

Bright shade: Definitivamente algo no anda bien aqui

Rapidamente aquel ser misterioso ya se encontraba enfrente de las hermanas Loud listo para asestar el primer golpe a cualquiera de las hermanas, estas estaban sumamente nerviosas y temerosas ya que aquel sujeto despedia un aura bastante oscura y terrorifica, peo aquel sujeto hizo algo que las hizo reaccionar y esto fue haber dado el primer golpe en la mejilla de Lori quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue mandada 5 cinco calles lejos de la casa Loud, la primera en reaccionar fue Lynn quien Dio un gran salto hacia aquel sujeto que habia golpeado a su hermana, con ambas hachas en sus manos lista para someterlo.

Lynn:*Mientras esta en el aire* MALDITOOO! como te atreves a golpear a mi hermana?

Despues de decir esto Lynn estaba apunto de clavar sus hachas en la cabeza de aquel ser, pero este rapidamente detuvo las hachas por el lado del filo con sus manos provocando que no solo estas sangraran si no tambien sus hombros debido a las cualidades de esas hachas. Para sorpresa de Lynn el sujeto que tenia en frente no mostraba señales de dolor alguno.

?:Una mejor pregunta seria:  
Como se atreven ustedes a seguir existiendo?

Lynn: Que?

Despues de decir esto, aquel ser le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Lynn con tal fuerza que salio disparada hacia la pared de la casa Loud, para sorpresa de lynn, que aun despues de ese golpe seguia un poco conciente, vio como aquel sujeto se le regeneraba la piel donde antes habia cortaduras y sangre, Lynn no aguanto mas y quedo inconciente.

Bright Shade y Rebeca estaban tan distraidos con lo acababa de pasar que se habian olvidado de "The Present" el cual aprovecho este grave error y se impulso en contra de Rebeca quien le daba la espalda a "The Present" el cual le dio un golpe en la espalda a Rebeca tan fuerte que escupio sangre por la boca y salio volando 3 calles lejos.

"The Present": **No te distraigas**

Bright Shade: REBECA! MALDITO! *se impulsa contra "The present"*

Lincoln se contraba sumamente furioso y cegado por la ira, no solo habian golpeado a 2 de sus hermanas si no que ahora tambien habian golpeado y muy probablemente noquedo a su esposa, Lincoln intento asestar un golpe a "The Present" el cual bloqueo facilmente y contraataco lanzandole un golpe en el costado derecho de Brigh Shade el cual apenas pudo cubrir a tiempo pero aun asi no se limpio ya que el golpe iba con tanta fuerza que le termino por romper el brazo.

Mientras tanto, el nuevo amo de "The Present" estaba ahorcando a Luna y Luan, Leni estaba demasiado adolorida como para poder leventarse y ayudar a sus hermanas, mientras que Bright shade y "The Present" peleaban aquel misterioso sujeto no solo habia podido mantener bajo control a las hermanas Loud (excepto a las 4 menores las cuales se escondieron dentro de casa por ordenes de Leni) si no que tambien las habia sometido bastante facil, puede que ellas hayan entrenado pero si Lincoln apenas si podia contra "The Present" mucho menos ellas podrian contra un ser mucho mas poderoso que "The Present",  
el ser solo se limito a arremeder contra el suelo a Luna y Luan dejandolas en un estado mas deplorable del que ya tenian y sin Rebeca para que las curara estaban perdidas.

Lincoln no se encontraba mejor que sus hermanas, la mayoria de sus huesos estaban rotos y no podia mover sus extremedidades, su perro estaba tambien muy mal herido, "The Present" habia hecho algo que no hizo en el primer encuentro y eso fue pelear en serio y sin jugar tanto y eso lo comprendio Lincoln por no duro ni 10 minutos contra "The Present"

?: Reune a todos los Loud y a la esposa de Lincoln en el patio y despiertalos, quiero que vean como asesino a su hermano y esposo

"The Present": **si mi amo**

Rapidamente "The Present" obedecio a su nuevo amo y reunio y desperto con los que habian combatido incluyendo a los protectores y las versiones alternas de Lincoln, estos ultimos no daban credito a lo que veian, un Bright Shade en muy mal estado, a "The Present" y un sujeto extraño que lo acompañaba.

?: Ni si quiera piensen en levantarse, nunca podran hacerlo debido a que les hize un hechizo que aumenta la gravedad 20 veces lo normal, les quitamos sus armas y les suprimi sus poderes

Rebeca: Son unos malditos

?: Ahora observaran como Bright Shade muere

Aquel sujeto agarro a Bright Shade del cuello y los 2 se miraron directamente a los ojos, Bright Shade sintio un escalofrio recorrer su ser, jamas habia visto una mirada asi de fria y sin vida.

?: Tus ultimas palabras Lincoln?

Bright Shade: *Ve a su familia con una sonrisa* Las quiero a todas

?: Que cursi

El siniestro ser estaba a punto de dar su golpe final, Lincoln solo cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe final, los demas hicieron lo mismo ya que no querian ver a Bright Shade morir, el siniestro ser lanzo el golpe mortal pero el golpe nunca llego, Lincoln y los otros abrieron los ojos y se quedaron sorprendidos ya que alguien habia detenido el golpe.

Aquel sujeto que detuvo el golpe que habría matado a Bright Shade tenia una especie de bufanda en la cabeza que cubría su cara a excepción de sus ojos y también vestía una armadura que a simple vista parecía bastante compleja y futurista.

Aquellos 2 seres tan misteriosos se miraban a los ojos con una mirada asesina,el tipo de la armadura sujetaba con bastante fuerza el brazo de aquel ser siniestro (era tanta la fuerza que ejercía que ya hubiese destrozado totalmente el brazo de una persona normal), se podía sentir la alta presión ejercida en ese simple agarre que algunos casi se desmayan pero de milagro pudieron seguir conscientes, el silencio reinaba en esos momentos, todos estaban tan atónitos que no podían formular ni una sola palabra, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero aquel ser siniestro decidió romper el silencio dirigiéndole unas palabras al sujeto de armadura, palabras que no le caerían muy bien a este.

Ser siniestro:¿De nuevo tu? Dime... ¿Como están tus hermanas?

Tipo de la armadura: ***Con ira en su voz*** Eres un maldito!No permitiré que destruyas este universo.

Ser siniestro: Si... supuse que dirías algo así.

Después de intercambiar palabras el siniestro ser se libro del agarre del tipo de la armadura y rápidamente soltó un golpe muy devastador hacia la cara del tipo de la armadura que afortunadamente este se alcanzo a cubrir con sus 2 brazos formando una "x", el golpe lo empujo hacia atrás dejando un rastro bastante notable en el piso debido a la resistencia que puso para no salir volando, cuando por fin se detuvo, este se impulso en contra del siniestro ser que hizo lo mismo, los puños de los chocaron con una muy tremenda y devastadora fuerza (era tal la fuerza que se formo un cráter debajo de ellos de 300 metros de diámetro y la tierra temblaba en esos momentos) luego de esto, ambos intercambiaban golpes tan rápidos que casi nadie podía verlos y los que apenas podían verlos solo eran por unos momentos ya que era muy difícil seguirles el paso pero por mas rápidos que fueran algo era obvio y es que ninguno de los 2 parecía no tener ventaja el uno sobre el otro, incluso "The Present" se unió por un tiempo a la pelea pero aun así la batalla se mantenía bastante igualada pero no fue hasta que gracias a la astucia del tipo de la armadura hizo que "The Present" y el siniestro ser cometieran un error bastante grave el cual fue que cuando el sujeto de la armadura estaba deteniendo los 2 puños de sus rivales hicieron lo mas obvio lo cual fue que intentaron golpearlo con sus otros puños libres al mismo tiempo pero el sujeto de la armadura se agacho a tiempo y rápidamente soltó los puños que sostenía y ya con sus manos libres logro conectarles un golpe en la cara de sus 2 rivales mandándolos a volar 5 calles de lejos de la casa Loud, el tipo de la armadura se concentro en el ser siniestro y se impulso rápidamente en contra de este para superarlo un poco y cuando lo hizo le dio una gran patada giratoria que hizo cambiar de trayecto al siniestro ser y de nuevo el tipo de la armadura se volvió a impulsar en contra de su objetivo y cuando lo volvió a superar se detuvo en seco y lo espero hasta que su objetivo estuviera lo suficiente cerca, cuando su objetivo se acerco lo suficiente le dio un poderoso gancho a la mandíbula el cual lo hizo elevarse hacia el cielo y el tipo de la armadura rápidamente dio un gran salto para volver a superar a su oponente y cuando lo hizo le dio un puñetazo con ambas manos unidas que hizo que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el suelo generando un gran cráter y mucho humo, mientras, el tipo de la armadura se mantenía suspendido en el aire observando el lugar donde había caído su oponente y por ende no prestaba atención a lo demás cosa que "The Present" aprovecho y se abalanzo en contra del tipo de la armadura tacleandolo de espaldas y llendose directo al suelo donde el sujeto de la armadura recibió de lleno el golpe, "The Present" rápidamente levanto a su oponente y le sujeto los brazos inmovilizándolo, mientras el ser siniestro se iba levantando muy furioso por haber cometido un error tan tonto y haber sido golpeado de esa manera, volteo por todos lados hasta que pudo localizar a su rival y a su súbdito y sin perder tiempo fue rápidamente donde se encontraban.

Ser siniestro: Sujétalo bien, no quiero que salga vivo de esto.

"The Present" : Como ordene amo

El siniestro ser lanzo unos cuantos golpes directos en el abdomen del tipo de la armadura el cual solo escupía sangre cada vez que recibía un golpe, este ya harto de recibir golpes se agacho antes de recibir otro golpe el cual fue recibido en la cara de "The Present" quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue lanzado hasta una pared donde quedo inconsciente, el tipo de la armadura sin perder tiempo le dio un cabezazo al ser siniestro que quedo aturdido por unos segundos los cuales fueron aprovechados por su oponente el cual le dio un par de golpes tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho de la cara para después darle una patada en el abdomen haciendo que su oponente se arrodillara unos momentos pero el siniestro ser cuando tuvo de frente al tipo de la armadura se levanto súbitamente del suelo dándole un cabezazo en el mentón haciendo que su rival saliera volando y cayendo muy grotescamente en el suelo, este se levanto de su lugar y ya no veía a su rival hasta que volteo a ver hacia atrás donde pudo ver como su oponente cargaba a "The Present" y sacaba una especie de tablet donde tecleaba unas cosas y se abrió un portal delante de ellos pero antes de entrar el siniestro ser le dijo unas ultimas palabras hacia el tipo de la armadura.

Ser siniestro: Nos volveremos a ver en otro universo, maldito

Después de decir esto el ser siniestro entro al portal y este se cerró, el tipo de la armadura se dejo caer sentado en el suelo algo fatigado debido a la tremenda pelea que tuvo hasta que recordó algo que tenia que hacer.

Tipo de la armadura: Maldición! Olvide a los Loud.

 **Mientras tanto en la casa Loud***

Rebeca: **Preocupada*** Lincoln, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bright Shade: Fuera de que tengo fracturados la mayoría de mis huesos y no me puedo mover, la estoy pasando genial.

Rebeca: Perfecto!, y ustedes chicos y chicas, ¿se encuentran bien?

Lori: Me duele bastante mi bello rostro.

Leni: Me duelen mis brazos

Luna y Luan: Me duele todo el cuerpo

Lynn: A mi me duele bastante mi espalda

A las versiones alternas de Lincoln y los demás les dolía el abdomen o la nuca, a las hermanas menores y la madre de Lincoln no les había pasado nada.

Lisa: Quienes eran esos sujetos?

Bright Shade: No lo sé, pero el que vino con "The Present" se parecía mucho a mi pero era muy macabro

Rebeca: Y que me dices del que te salvo. Porque lo hizo?

Bright Shade: no lo sé, supongo que le caí bien porque soy muy carismático

Lola: Hay por favor Lincoln, lo ultimo que serias es ser carismático

De pronto el sujeto de la armadura descendió del cielo llegando junto a Bright Shade

Bright Shade: Aléjate de nosotros!

Tipo de la armadura: Relájate Lincoln, el verdadero enemigo ya se fue,* **se agacha y extiende su mano hacia Bright Shade*** yo solo vengo a curarte

De repente la mano de este empezó a dar un brillo color verde y a la vez Bright Shade poco a poco siente como se van curando sus heridas, una vez ya parado decide hacer preguntas al tipo de la armadura.

Bright Shade: Quien eres tu? Como sabes mi nombre? Y porque rayos me ayudaste?

Tipo de la armadura: Con respecto a tu tercer pregunta te puedo decir que te ayude porque necesito tu ayuda para algo sumamente importante y con la primera y segunda pregunta solo diré que es porque... **Se empieza a quitar la bufanda de la cabeza revelando su rostro*** Yo soy tu Lincoln

Bright Shade y los demas quedaron estupefactos por tal revelación.

Luan: Genial, otro Lincoln, ya parecen Gremlins jaja, entienden?

Lori: Y bien, como nos libramos de este hechizo?

Tipo de la armadura: oh disculpen, en un momento los ayudo **Se acerca a ellos y extiende su mano*** Uhmp, liberación.

Después de decir esto todos los hechizados se sienten mas ligeros y se acercan a Bright Shade y al otro Lincoln

Lincoln de armadura: Probablemente se estarán preguntando como llegue aquí, por que necesito su ayuda, quien rayos fue quien los atacó, estas y mas preguntas serán contestadas, así que déjenme contarles una historia así que no quiero que me interrumpan y si hay dudas se las resolveré al final, ok? ***Todos asienten con la cabeza*** Bien, verán... este universo forma parte de un grupo de universos el cual es denominado como **Megaverso,** este universo es perteneciente al Megaverso denominado como "The Loud house" y si, ya se que parece un mal juego de palabras de Luan pero en fin como iba diciendo de este grupo de multiversos que están dentro del Megaverso que acabo de mencionar provienen tus otras versiones Bright Shade, los otros que no son un Loud por así decirle no son de este Megaverso,Segundo: cuando un Megaverso empieza a surgir se crean 2 cosas primero, el universo original del cual surgen todos los otros universos y lo segundo en surgir es un segundo universo donde habitan seres llamados "Guardianes multiversales", estos seres son los encargados de salvaguardar el bienestar del Megaverso, y es eso lo que soy, Un Guardian Multiversal, y estoy aquí porque necesito su ayuda para poder detener una amenaza que amenaza con la destrucción de todo el Megaverso, el ser que los atacó hoy es la amenaza de la que hablo, el quiere destruir todo el Megaverso y al parecer por lo que vi hoy esta reclutando aliados.

Bright Shade: Supongamos que creemos todo lo que dices, que recibimos a cambio de ayudarte?

Lincoln: Pensé que salvar su universo era suficiente pero si quieren algo mas se los daré

Bright Shade: Y que puedes ofrecernos?

Lincoln: *Ve el árbol del patio donde esta enterrado el señor Lynn y se dirige a el* siento una energía espiritual aquí. *Voltea hacia Bright Shade* Ayúdenme tu, tus hermanas y las versiones alternas de ti y yo prometo resucitar a tu padre. Que dices?

Lynn: En serio puedes resucitar a nuestro padre?

Lincoln: Si, y se los voy a demostrar.

Lincoln entonces saco la tierra que estaba encima del ataúd y lo abrió, toco el pecho del señor Lynn y puso su mano encima del pecho de este.

Lincoln: Levántate de tu tumba y anda

Después de esto el señor se levanto de su ataúd, nadie lo podía creer, la señora Rita y sus hijas estaban al borde de las lagrimas y no pudieron evitar salir corriendo hacia su padre el cual estaba confundido pero fueron interrumpidos por Lincoln.

Lincoln: Alto ahí, aun no me han dicho si me van a ayudar o no.

Bright Shade: Esta bien te ayudaremos.

Lincoln: Perfecto! Ahora señor Lynn regrese a su tumba.

Y dicho y hecho el señor Lynn regreso muerto de nuevo a su tumba cosa que enojo un poco a los Loud.

Lola: Oyeee! Porque hiciste eso?

Lincoln: Descuiden después de que salvemos el Megaverso volveré a resucitar a su padre, confíen en mi.

Bright Shade: Esta bien pero, que debemos hacer?

Lincoln: Por ahora iremos a mi universo y ahí recibirán entrenamiento para alcanzar todo el potencial que tienen, aunque les aviso que este entrenamiento sera mucho mas duro que el que recibió Bright Shade en el planeta de origen de su esposa Rebeca.

Bright Shade: Espera, ¿Dices que mi esposa es de otro planeta y no de otra dimensión?

Lincoln: Así es, cuando tuviste el accidente en el puente, el cubo que te salvo la vida no te llevo a otra dimensión si no a otro planeta

Lisa: Entonces si existen vida en otros planetas de este universo.

Lincoln: Así es, la raza Alchemist existe en muy pocos universos de este Megaverso y son una raza guerrera y muy poderosa, es por eso que también vine aquí por ayuda, aquí ya se juntaron 4 versiones de Lincolns y las hermanas Loud tienen las armas mas poderosas de este universo, con algo de entrenamiento serán una poderosa ayuda para mi causa.

Rebeca: Y que pasara con los protectores dimensionales?

Lincoln: Verán, antes de irnos tendré que parar el tiempo para que no haya fallas en su universo y no se destruya por estas, así que ellos se tendrán que quedar aquí, ademas ellos no pertenecen a este Megaverso así que no es su asunto, así que sin mas que decir parare el tiempo para poder irnos así que acérquense a mi para que no se vean afectados por mi poder ***Todos se acercan a el*** Bien, creo que deberian despedirse de su madre, no creen?

Todos los Loud y Rebeca: Adiós Mamá.

Rita: ***Con lagrimas en los ojos*** Adiós hijos míos, regresen pronto y a salvo por favor.

Lincoln: Bien, vayámonos.

Después, Lincoln saco una Tablet como la que tenia el siniestro ser, tecleo unas coordenadas en la pantalla y un portal se abrió en frente del grupo en cual entro a este cerrándose al instante después de que entrara el ultimo miembro del grupo y justo como había dicho Lincoln el tiempo en el universo de Bright Shade se paro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Lincoln: Verán, antes de irnos tendré que parar el tiempo para que no haya fallas en su universo y no se destruya por estas, así que ellos se tendrán que quedar aquí, además ellos no pertenecen a este Megaverso así que no es su asunto, así que sin más que decir parare el tiempo para poder irnos así que acérquense a mí para que no se vean afectados por mi poder ***Todos se acercan a el*** Bien, creo que deberían despedirse de su madre, no creen?

Todos los Loud y Rebeca: Adiós Mamá.

Rita: ***Con lágrimas en los ojos*** Adiós hijos míos, regresen pronto y a salvo por favor.

Lincoln: Bien, vayámonos.

Después, Lincoln saco una Tablet como la que tenía el siniestro ser, tecleo unas coordenadas en la pantalla y un portal se abrió en frente del grupo en cual entro a este cerrándose al instante después de que entrara el último miembro del grupo y justo como había dicho Lincoln el tiempo en el universo de Bright Shade se paró.

 **Ahora:**

 **Ubicación: Universo No.2**

 **Nombre clave del Universo: Santuario de los Guardianes Multiversales**

 **Sección del multiverso: Centro del Multiverso**

Un gran portal rojo se abrió cerca del suelo y de él salieron un grupo personas las cuales todas excepto una se cayeron al suelo después de salir del portal debido a que se sentían muy pesados como para permanecer de pie.

Bright Shade: Porque rayos estoy tan pesado?

Rebeca: Apenas si me puedo mover.

Lana: AHHHHHGGG! Creo que se me rompió la pierna.

Lincoln: Ahora mismo te curare.

Lincoln se acercó a Lana la cual sufría bastante debido a que sus pequeña pierna no aguanto tanto peso, extendiendo su mano hacia la pierna rota de lana la cual empezó a brillar de color verde como la mano de Lincoln, después de unos segundos Lana estaba como nueva, pero los demás estaban algo impacientes por obtener respuestas de donde estaban.

Bright Shade: Oye tú, aun no respondes mi pregunta.

Lincoln: Oh bueno, la razón de porque casi no se pueden mover es porque aquí la gravedad esta aumentada 20 veces a lo que están acostumbrados, pero descuiden ahora bajare la intensidad de la gravedad.

Así como lo dijo Lincoln, la gravedad bajo lo suficiente como para poder levantarse sin problemas.

Lincoln: Lamento no habérselos advertido antes, aunque parte del entrenamiento que recibirán consiste en que se acostumbren a la gravedad aumentada para fortalecerse y agilizarse mucho más de lo que ya son.

Bright Shade: Y que haremos primero?

Lincoln: Tengo que medir sus cualidades, su fuerza física y mental, y lo más importante, su trabajo en equipo, así que... ¡Se van a enfrentar a mi todos ustedes!

Bright Shade: Wow amigo! ¿Estás seguro?

Lincoln: Por supuesto que sí, sé que me darán una buena pelea, pero aun así creo poder con todos ustedes.

Bright Shade: **Se voltea*** Ustedes que dicen? Creen que podremos contra el solo?

Lisa: Según las probabilidades, hay un 80% de posibilidades de que puedan con él .

Bright Shade: Entonces hay que demostrarle de que somos capaces!

Todos: Siiiii!

Lincoln: Perfecto, ataquen cuando quieran, la pelea acabara cuando ustedes me derroten o yo los derrote a ustedes, ah... no se preocupen, no seré tan brusco con los ataques.

Lori: Pero como se supone que luchemos sin nuestras armas y trajes?

Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de que les faltaban sus armas y sus trajes de combate ya que se habían quedado en su universo.

Lincoln: Es cierto, no pueden pelear sin eso, en un momento se los traigo.

Los Loud se quedaron un poco confundidos ante tales palabras, Lincoln solamente había chasqueado los dedos y de la nada las armas ya habían aparecido a un costado del grupo y sus trajes ya los tenían puestos.

Bright Shade:¨ **Vaya no solo trajo nuestras armas de un universo a otro sino que también nos puso nuestros trajes con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, sin duda es alguien fuerte¨**

Rebeca: ¨ **Su nivel de teletransportación es mejor que el mío¨** Como hiciste eso?

Lincoln: Años de entrenamiento, como el que recibirán después de esto. Ahora que ya tienen sus armas y sus trajes, podemos empezar?

Bright Shade: Claro, solo dame un minuto para poder organizarlos para la pelea.

Lincoln: Ok, de todas formas no quiero que acabemos pronto.

Bright Shade: **Se voltea*** Bien familia y versiones alternas acérquense a mí para una reunión rápida.

Todos los mencionados se acercaron a Bright Shade, querían saber que quería este y por qué no había empezado la pelea.

Rebeca: Ya sabes cómo vencer a ese tipo?

Bright Shade: más o menos, sé que es la primera vez que lucharemos todos juntos así que esta será nuestra formación de batalla: Lynn atacaras cuerpo a cuerpo por el flanco izquierdo. Entendido?

Lynn: Entendido.

Bright Shade: Bien, Lori atacaras cuerpo a cuerpo por el flanco derecho. Ok?

Lori: De acuerdo.

Bright Shade: Lucy te quiero en el cielo para los hechizos, Lincoln Tepez tú la cubrirás, y Lisa, ¿traes contigo los intercomunicadores?

Lisa: En efecto hermano mayor, pero solo tengo el mío y otros 2.

Deus: No se preocupen, yo traigo otros 5.

Bright Shade: Perfecto dénmelos, lisa tu quédate con uno y junto a Deus y su mochila jet manténganse en el cielo y danos estrategias para la batalla entendido?

Lisa: De acuerdo hermano.

Bright Shade: Luna, Luan y Leni ustedes atacaran a distancia con sus armas para distraerlo.

Lola y Lana: Y que haremos nosotras?

Bright Shade: Oh mis pequeñas hermanas, no creo que ustedes puedan participar, son muy jóvenes para esto y no saben usar sus varitas aun.

Lola y Lana: Eso no es justo!

Lincoln no había dicho nada, pero esa escena se le hizo muy familiar por alguna razón y sin que se diera cuenta le salió una pequeña lagrima, cuando se percató de esto se limpió la lagrima se dirigió hacia las pequeñas gemelas que seguían enojadas.

Lincoln: Niñas niñas cálmense, les prometo que después de esto les enseñare como usar esas varitas, ¿qué les parece?

Lola y Lana: En serio?

Lincoln: Por supuesto! Y si se portan bien les daré de mis míticas galletas.

Lana: ¿Y saben mejor que las de mi hermano?

Lincoln: Como no tienen idea.

Lola: Entonces tenemos un trato.

Lincoln: Bien, váyanse a sentar por ahí.

Las gemelas se fueron al lugar señalado por Lincoln donde repentinamente apareció un sillón mitad rosa y azul donde ellas cómodamente se sentaron a esperar. Mientras todo esto pasaba Bright Shade ya había acabado de dar instrucciones y de dar los intercomunicadores.

Bright Shade: Ya estamos listos.

Lincoln: Oh, bueno.

Lincoln se separó a una distancia media del grupo, puso sus manos atrás de su espalda y dando un suspiro dio indicación de que podían atacar en cualquier momento. Bright Shade se sentía después de tanto tiempo nervioso de enfrentarse a alguien, la presión que desprendía Lincoln sorprendente y sin duda era alguien poderoso y eso ya se los había mostrado cuando no solo enfrento a **The Present** si no también a alguien más fuerte que **The Present** al mismo tiempo.

Bright Shade: **¨Vaya, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento nervioso por enfrentar a alguien, sin duda no lo debo tomar a la ligera, le demostrare de lo que soy capaz de hacer¨**

Los demás esperaban la señal de Lincoln para comenzar a pelear, al igual que Bright Shade estaban nerviosos, prácticamente era su primera lucha juntos. Bright Shade finalmente dio la señal que indicaba que la batalla había empezado. Bright Shade sin perder tiempo se lanzó volando en contra de Lincoln el cual hizo lo mismo que Bright Shade, los demás estaban bastante expectantes ante esto y se sorprendieron cuando finalmente los 2 colisionaron ya que esto provoco que la tierra temblara un poco y se formó un pequeño cráter debajo de ellos, ambos se miraban emocionados, por su parte Bright Shade estaba emocionado porque no se había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte en una pelea amistosa y Lincoln estaba emocionado porque no recordaba la última vez que había luchado con alguien no malvado.

Lincoln: Eres fuerte Bright Shade.

Bright Shade: Gracias, tú también eres poderoso.

Lincoln: Espero y los demás estén a la altura.

Bright Shade: Oh... créeme que no te decepcionaran.

Lincoln: Eso espero. **¨Por el bien del Megaverso¨**

Lincoln se separó del agarre que tenía con Bright Shade y arremetió una patada que iba directo a la cara de Bright Shade quien apenas se alcanzó a cubrir el golpe usando su brazo que se rompió apenas recibió el golpe y Bright Shade salió disparado cientos de metros del lugar hasta que se estrelló en una montaña que se cruzaba con su trayecto, Rebeca rápidamente se teletransporto al lado de su marido para sanar sus heridas.

Rebeca: Estas bien?

Bright Shade: No, muchos huesos de mi cuerpo están rotos y solo lo hizo con una patada ***Escupe algo de sangre***

Rebeca: Esa versión tuya sí que es fuerte.

Mientras tanto Lynn y Lori habían decidido atacar juntas a Lincoln el cual al percatarse de que las 2 hermanas se acercaban a atacarlo saco de un compartimiento secreto que estaba en la parte de la pierna de su armadura una pequeña espada con la cual detuvo los ataques de Lynn y Lori, los 3 forcejeaban por ser los dominantes el cual termino por ser Lincoln el ganador, las 2 hermanas salieron disparadas y Lincoln estaba a punto de darles el golpe que las dejaría fuera de combate pero debió retroceder debido a que Leni, Luna y Luan le dispararon, aunque Lincoln sabía que las simples balas del arma de Luna no lo dañarían al igual que las flechas de Leni, pero no estaba seguro de las dagas de Luan, así que por eso opto por alejarse de su alcance, Lori fue atrapada por Flying antes de que se estrellara en una roca, Lynn apenas si pudo detenerse por su propia cuenta, Lori agradeció la acción de Flying el cual respondió que lo alcanzara donde esta Lincoln, era su turno de pelear y comprobar la fuerza de Lincoln, sin más Flying se fue volando en contra de Lincoln el cual aún seguía esquivando los proyectiles que le lanzaban, cuando se dio cuenta de que Flying se aproximaba hacia el no tuvo de otra más que soltar una bomba de humo la cual confundió a Flying y a las chicas que estaban disparando.

Flying: ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Lincoln: Aquí estoy.

De la nada el humo se disipo rebelando a Lincoln que estaba punto de dar un golpe con su puño directo al costado de Flying pero fue detenido gracias Rebeca que con su poder ocular logro mantener paralizado a Lincoln.

Bright Shade:* **Por el intercomunicador*** Es tu oportunidad Flying, no la desperdicies.

Flying: Entendido.

Flying empezó a dar un combo de golpes y patadas que solo hacían arrastrar a Lincoln hacia atrás mientras el forcejeaba para liberarse del poder ocular de Rebeca la cual empezó a sentirse mareada debido a la cantidad de energía que estaba usando para mantener casi del todo quieto a Lincoln, Flying estaba a punto de dar otro golpe pero Lincoln se liberó del poder de Rebeca (la cual casi cae desmayada por el desgaste, afortunadamente Bright Shade estaba a su lado para sostenerla) y pudo detener el golpe de Flying y le dio un golpe con la cabeza directo a la frente lo que provoco que sangrara un poco y saliera disparado inconsciente dejando un rastro de tierra por donde pasaba hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. Rebeca y Bright Shade se telentransportaron al lado de Flying para que Rebeca pudiera reanimarlo mientras Bright Shade la cubría, pero de un momento a otro Lincoln había desaparecido de donde estaba, Todos estaban expectantes sobre donde podría estar Lincoln, el nombrado apareció donde estaba Flying y soltó un puñetazo a Bright Shade que no se dio cuenta de que Lincoln estaba a su lado, luego dio una patada a Rebeca que apenas se alcanzó a cubrir pero eso no impidió que retrocediera unos metros.

Lincoln: Lamento haber olvidado decir esto pero una vez noqueados quedan fuera del entrenamiento.

Bright Shade: Lo hubieras dicho antes.

Lincoln: Perdón, es que me emocione tanto que se me olvido, en fin... continuemos.

Lincoln no solo quería golpearlos y ya, quería enseñarles una que otra regla básica de combate, así que procedió a desaparecer para luego aparecer al lado de Rebeca y puso su mano en su nuca y el golpeo haciendo que se desmayara.

Lincoln: Primera regla básica de combate: Jamás desprotejan al curandero o curandera del grupo.

Bright Shade: **Por el intercomunicador*** Maldita sea! Perdimos a Rebeca.

Luna: No te preocupes Bro, nosotras nos encargamos.

Luan: Disparen todo lo que tengan.

Las 3 empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra a Lincoln el cual no se movió cuando vio cerca los proyectiles, después de 2 minutos de disparos decidieron cesar un poco debido al humo que había levantado Luna debido a que convirtió su arma en una Bazuca, cuando desapareció el humo se dieron cuenta de que Lincoln había desaparecido otra vez.

Leni: A donde se fue?

Luan: No lo sé, pero manténganse alerta.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Lincoln apareció detrás de ellas, alzo su mano hacia donde estaban ellas y de la nada una fuerza misteriosa hizo que salieran volando para en frente estrellándose a pocos metros de distancia con un peñasco dejándolas inconscientes al impacto.

Lincoln: ¨ **Veamos que puedes hacer Lucy¨**

Lincoln fue volando hacia donde se encontraba Lucy y Drácula los cuales hasta hora se habían distraído con la paliza que Lincoln les estaba dando a los demás. Lincoln llego muy rápido con Lucy y Drácula que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba a pocos centímetros de dar un golpe en el abdomen de Drácula pero para su fortuna Bright Shade uso su poder ocular para detenerlo, Lucy hizo un hechizo de aumento de fuerzo hacia Drácula el cual no desaprovecho el tiempo que le daba Bright Shade y le dio un combo de 3 golpes Lincoln que salió disparado hacia el suelo en dirección con Bright Shade el cual voló hacia Lincoln y cuando lo tuvo cerca le dio una patada en la espalda cambiando la dirección de la caída, Bright Shade estaba exhausto, mantener quieto a alguien como Lincoln era usar demasiada energía y todavía era usar más cuando voló y golpeo a Lincoln, así que sin más, Bright Shade cayó desde el cielo estrellándose en el suelo. Lincoln apenas se levantaba del suelo cuando vio que Lori se acercaba a él pero el solo alzo su mano hacia ella en señal de que se detuviera lo cual Lori entendió y se detuvo a medio camino.

Lincoln: Escúchenme, lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí, ya vi suficiente así que por favor los que están conscientes todavía traigan a los noqueados aquí para poder curarlos de sus heridas.

 **Mientras tanto.**

En algún universo del Megaverso se encontraban 2 personas platicando, una estaba arrodillada cabizbajo mientras que la otra estaba sentada en una especie de trono hecha de huesos humanos petrificados, la cubierta era piel humana y el relleno del cojín era de órganos.

?: Esa maldita batalla me canso más de lo que esperaba y aun no recupero del todo mis poderes, apenas si pude absorber algo de energía negativa de Bright Shade y los demás, si no hubiera llegado ese maldito de Lincoln hubiera recuperado más y los habría destruido.

The Present: ¿Ahora que sigue amo?

?: Tendremos que ir a otro universo y creo que ya se ha cual iremos.

Aquel sujeto saco la Tablet que mostró en la anterior batalla y empezó a buscar unas coordenadas, cuando al fin las encontró abrió una aplicación y ahí puso las coordenadas y se abrió un portal color rojo frente a ellos que se formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

 **De regreso con nuestros Héroes.**

Lincoln estaba sentado sobre una roca reflexionando sobre la batalla, mientras los inconscientes estaban en camas apenas despertándose y los demás hablando entre si sobre cosas triviales.

Bright Shade: ¿Qu... qué demonios pasó?

Lana: Lo que paso fue que les dieron una paliza.

Rebeca: En serio?

Luna: Ahora lo recuerdo, ohh chica aun me duele un poco la cabeza.

Lynn: Pues a mí no me derrotaron pero jamás me habían humillado de tal manera.

Mientras conversaban, Lincoln había terminado de reflexionar y ahora se dirigía al grupo en frente.

Lincoln: Vaya, al fin despertaron. ¿Cómo se sienten?

Bright Shade: Aun me duele un poco mi cuerpo.

Lynn: Tengo hambre.

Tal vez era por el dolor delos golpes pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenían dicha sensación hasta que Lynn la menciono, inclusive se pudo oír el crujir de los estómagos de todos.

Lincoln: Oh bueno, si desean algo de comer se los traeré enseguida.

Lincoln desapareció repentinamente dejando con duda al grupo. Cuando reapareció causo impresión en todos ya que regreso con dos mesas repletas de la comida favorita de todos sin excepción.

Lincoln: Adelante, siéntanse y coman lo que quieran.

Lola: Oye, tu nos prometiste unas galletas.

Lincoln: Descuida pequeña, no las olvide pero se las daré cuando terminen de comer ¿De acuerdo?

Lola: Esta bien, espero y sean tan asombrosas como dices.

Sin perder tiempo todos se sentaron y empezaron a devorar toda la comida en frente de ellos, pasaron 30 minutos y todos habían quedado satisfechos, Lincoln les pidió que lo siguieran, tenía algo que mostrarles, mientras el grupo caminaba pudieron observar mejor el paisaje del lugar, era simplemente bello, la flora era incluso desconocida para Lisa, hermosos lagos adornaban el camino junto a arboles de 20 metros de altura, quien sabe si habrá fauna ahí, el grupo llego aun lugar llano donde se llevaron una sorpresa ya que ahí se encontraba una réplica exacta de la casa Loud a excepción de que esta era mucho más grande que la normal, incluso cada habitación tenía su propio baño, una vez mostrada la casa por dentro y por fuera Lincoln los llevo a una especie de gimnasio donde había todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento, había desde un campo de tiro hasta un campo de batalla en el sótano, Lincoln y los demás regresaron al frente de la casa donde en el fondo se podía observar un peñasco con una cascada, a los lados de la cascada habían unas especies de estatuas gigantes pero estaban destruidas excepto una pero al estar tan lejos no se podía reconocer que era.

Bright Shade: Tengo una duda, hace rato nos diste una paliza, ¿porque quieres nuestra ayuda entonces?

Lincoln: Veras, cuando fui a tu universo me di cuenta de que el que los ataco no está actuando solo si no que está reclutando aliados, soy fuerte Bright Shade pero no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo. ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta?

De repente empezó a sonar una alarma en la Tablet de Lincoln la cual decía: ¨Alerta, alerta, anomalía detectada en el Universo 890. Esto preocupo a Lincoln y sin perder tiempo tecleo las coordenadas del universo y se abrió un portal atrás de él.

Lincoln: Por favor les suplico que se queden en la casa y no se muevan de ahí excepto Bright Shade y Rebeca, así que prepárense para pelear ustedes 2.

Bright y Rebeca asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Lincoln al portal que se cerró cuando el último de ellos paso.

¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes del otro lado del portal?


	3. Capitulo 3

**En el capítulo anterior** :

Sin perder tiempo todos se sentaron y empezaron a devorar toda la comida en frente de ellos, pasaron 30 minutos y todos habían quedado satisfechos, Lincoln les pidió que lo siguieran, tenía algo que mostrarles, mientras el grupo caminaba pudieron observar mejor el paisaje del lugar, era simplemente bello, la flora era incluso desconocida para Lisa, hermosos lagos adornaban el camino junto a arboles de 20 metros de altura, quien sabe si habrá fauna ahí, el grupo llego aun lugar llano donde se llevaron una sorpresa ya que ahí se encontraba una réplica exacta de la casa Loud a excepción de que esta era mucho más grande que la normal, incluso cada habitación tenía su propio baño, una vez mostrada la casa por dentro y por fuera Lincoln los llevo a una especie de gimnasio donde había todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento, había desde un campo de tiro hasta un campo de batalla en el sótano, Lincoln y los demás regresaron al frente de la casa donde en el fondo se podía observar un peñasco con una cascada, a los lados de la cascada habían unas especies de estatuas gigantes pero estaban destruidas excepto una pero al estar tan lejos no se podía reconocer que era.

Bright Shade: Tengo una duda, hace rato nos diste una paliza, ¿porque quieres nuestra ayuda entonces?

Lincoln: Veras, cuando fui a tu universo me di cuenta de que el que los ataco no está actuando solo si no que está reclutando aliados, soy fuerte Bright Shade pero no puedo hacerlo todo yo solo. ¿Alguien más tiene una pregunta?

De repente empezó a sonar una alarma en la Tablet de Lincoln la cual decía: ¨Alerta, alerta, anomalía detectada en el Universo 890. Esto preocupo a Lincoln y sin perder tiempo tecleo las coordenadas del universo y se abrió un portal atrás de él.

Lincoln: Por favor les suplico que se queden en la casa y no se muevan de ahí excepto Bright Shade y Rebeca, así que prepárense para pelear ustedes 2.

Bright y Rebeca asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Lincoln al portal que se cerró cuando el último de ellos paso.

 **Ahora:**

 **Ubicación: No. de Universo: 890.**

 **Nombre clave del Universo: Héroes del Mañana.**

 **Sección del Multiverso: Lado Sur.**

En la sala de la casa Loud, en el universo de Los Protectores de Royal Woods, los únicos héroes del mundo, de ese por lo menos, había nueve personas en total, quienes eran: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Clyde, algunas de las identidades secretas del ya mencionado equipo de héroes. Ellos discutían sobre la carta que dejó su hermana menor Lisa, una donde decía que se iba a ir a hacer una investigación rápida por los universos junto con el "nuevo Lincoln".

-¡¿Por qué rayos no nos avisó en persona?! -Preguntó de manera enojada Lori.

-Tranquila Lori, es Iron Girl, se sabe cuidar sola -Dijo Luna-, además, esta con ese soldado entrenado en un universo que está en guerra, así que estará bien.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si en uno de sus universos hay un monstruo gigante y aplasta a Lisa? ¿O qué tal si aparece un súper villano poderoso y la mata? ¿O qué si...? -La Loud fue interrumpida.

-¡Basta Lori! -Gritó Leni-, ella también es una súper, sabrá cuidarse sola, además, por el camino se puede encontrar a Lily y/o a Lincoln, ya que ellos también están viajando por los universos.

-Leni tiene razón Lori, de hecho, en lugar de preocuparnos por ella deberíamos estar buscando formas de contactar con Lincoln, Lisa o Lily, para así... -Al igual que Lori, Clyde fue interrumpido, solo que ahora no lo hizo una persona, sino un portal que apareció de la nada- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Si es Lisa le daré una descarga que hará que la próxima vez que piense en escaparse se la piense más se una vez -Dijo Lori un poco enojada.

Y pasaron los segundos, y ese portal seguía ahí, nada entraba por él, solo la corriente del aire que venía de un lado a otro.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? -Preguntó Lana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -Contestó Luan.

-Y todos los presentes, ya parados, se acercaban poco a poco al portal, aún a pesar de que dijeron que era mala idea entrar, hasta que mucha tierra inundó toda la sala y a los presentes.

Después de que saliera toda la tierra, el portal se cerró, y algunos Louds empezaron a salir de la tierra, Lucy se teletransportó junto con las gemelas afuera de la casa y Lori se pudo mover por los enchufes hasta llegar a la planta superior, Leni y Luna salieron por su propia cuenta usando el aire y el sonido para quitar la tierra, y a Luan y Lynn las sacaron entre todas.

-¿Todas están bien? -Preguntó Lynn y todas contestaron que sí.

Pero de la tierra salieron otros dos sujetos disparados, de la tierra hacia las ventanas, eran dos tipos de cabello blanco, uno con una vestimenta militar y el otro con un traje semejante al de...

-Ace Savvy -Dijo Lana con sentimiento, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a volver vidriosos.

-Necesitamos... Ayuda -Dijo Iron Girl con el casco roto, mostrando su ojo derecho y parte de su cabello, además de que toda la armadura estaba dañada, y antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo, Elemental apareció y la cargó.

De la sala salieron otras dos personas, Rebecca y Bright Shade.

-¡¿A dónde nos trajiste?! -Gritó el Lincoln antihéroe a Elemental.

-Por favor, no queremos pelear, no somos los malos, además, ya no estamos en tu universo, aquí tenemos más ventaja -Contestó Lily con cansancio.

-Si pudimos derrotarlos a ustedes cuatro fácilmente podremos con todo lo que nos ataque -Dijo confiadamente Bright Shade.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -Dijo de manera retadora Lori.

-¿Lori? ¿Chicas? -Preguntó confundida Rebecca.

-Tranquila amor, ellas no son mis hermanas, son de otro universo, al parecer malvado -Contestó su esposo.

-Esperen todos -Intervino Luna-, ¿Él es Lincoln? ¿Y por qué está casado con alguien tan joven?

-Preguntas para otro momento Luna -Le respondió Elemental.

Entonces las chicas y Clyde, presionaron un botón de su pantalón y enseguida sus trajes de Los Protectores surgieron, así revelando a los héroes de Royal Woods.

Purple Bolt vestía un traje totalmente morado con un gorro morado, con un antifaz mitad azul y la otra mitad azul, usaba guantes y tenis negros.

Ghost utilizaba una túnica con gorro negro, debajo de esto se apreciaba una blusa gris con pantalones plateados, usaba unos tenis rojos y unas vendas que cubrían su nariz y boca.

Medusa usaba un traje que cubría todo el cuerpo excepto las manos, el cuello y los pies, amarillo con líneas rojas a los costados, usaba una máscara que la mitad derecha estaba feliz y la otra mitad triste y usaba tenis marrones, por último, un gorro naranja que cubría su cabello en cuanto lo encogía.

Elektrica utilizaba un traje azul en la parte del torso, y en las piernas color negro, en el centro del torso tenía un rayo color blanco, usaba guantes, antifaz tenis del mismo color, además de una capucha del mismo color que la blusa, el cual cubría su cabello.

Wind Woman utilizaba un traje blanco con las mangas grises y guantes y tenis negros, además de un gorro y un antifaz verde claro.

Gihulk vestía una blusa de manga larga azul con rojo a los costados y verde en las mangas, los pantalones eran azules y el gorro, el antifaz y los tenis eran rojos.

Quickash era una blusa totalmente roja de manga larga con una flecha en el medio del torso, unos pantalones rojos con líneas cafés y unos zapatos y guantes café tipo cuero.

Wonderful tenía un traje completamente rosa con guantes, tenis, antifaz y un gorro violeta, con brillos plateados en todo el traje.

Colz tenía un traje totalmente gris con un copo de nieve azul claro que cubría todo el torso, además de que los extremos se extendían de forma no recta por las extremidades del héroe, los tenis y guantes eran color blanco y su gorro y antifaz azul rey.

La primera acción fue de Ghost (Lucy), quien teletransportó a Ace Savvy, Lincoln e Iron Girl a un lugar seguro, acto seguido volvió a la "zona de guerra".

-No quieres hacer esto Lincoln -Dijo Lily al enmascarado de otro universo.

-En realidad, puede ser divertido -Contestó el peliblanco.

Ghost desapareció y apareció detrás de Bright Shade, con un hechizo poderoso preparado, este notó la presencia de esta y se iba a girar para golpearla, pero entonces todos los presentes ya no prestaron atención a la pelea debido a que se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí, luego le continuaron otras tantas.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? -Preguntó Rebecca.

-No sabemos -Respondió Quickash (Lynn)-, pero tenemos que detenerlo.

-Una vez más, hay que salvar el día y a Royal Woods -Dijo Medusa (Luan).

Enseguida, los doce súper presentes fueron hasta donde ocurrían las explosiones.

Cuando llegaron, los héroes de ese universo no podían creer lo que veían, había diferentes portales parecidos al por donde llegaron los recientes súper, solo que con la diferencia que por estos salían cosas voladoras con cuernos y tridentes.

Y al fondo de todos los portales había uno más grande, por el que salió lo que parecía ser un humano, alto, que vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de copa negro, y que a simple vista no se le veía peligroso.

Atrás de él venían otros 4 seres, uno de unos tres metros, robusto, musculoso, solo traía una prenda para cubrir su cadera hasta las rodillas y una especie de martillo (Un gran cuadro de un metal y un palo para agarrarse).

El segundo y el tercer ser, los héroes los reconocieron enseguida, eran dos sujetos con los que ya habían peleado anteriormente, de hecho, hace no más de tres meses, pero había algo diferente en ellos, ambos tenían la piel pálida y sus ojos eran completamente negros excepto por la iris que aún conservaba su color y su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuvieran en otra realidad.

Detrás de ellos venia otro ser muy parecido a Ace Savvy cuando tenía 11 años, pero tenía las mismas características que los otros pero tenía una sonrisa macabra y expedía de el una vibra sumamente maligna.

Los otros 3 seres que venían con aquel sujeto se habían arrodillado en frente de él indicando que él era mucho más fuerte que ellos

-Esperamos sus órdenes amo- Índico el que vestía de traje.

-Hieran a todos y tráiganlos ante mí pero no los maten- ordeno aquel sujeto.

-Como ordene amo- Contestaron los 3 sujetos.

Los Loud y Clyde estaban atónitos por lo que veían.

-Ese sujeto se parece... mucho a Lincoln-Dijo Elektrica

-Debe ser un Lincoln de otro universo- Dijo Purple Bolt.

-Pero, ¿Es normal que alguien tenga un aura tan asesina como la de ese sujeto?-Pregunto Ghost que estaba algo atemorizada por dicha aura pero no había tiempo para el temor.

-Demonios! Ataquen!- Grito el tipo que vestía de traje.

Todos los demonios lo obedecieron, al igual que los tres que lo acompañaban. Los que demonios empezaron a destrozar casas y edificios, a atacar civiles y a los policías que les disparaban, no había piedad.

Hasta que todos los súper llegaron y atacaron por aire y tierra a los demonios que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Quickash, aleja a todos los no súper de aquí! -Ordenó Elektrica, y la heroína asintió-, los demás, acaben con estos malditos.

Varios demonios se acercaban a la chica eléctrica, pero ésta, con su rapidez, le dio unos cuantos voltios a cada uno de ellos, así como Purple Bolt (Luna) destrozó a algunos con ondas sonoras, Ghost (Lucy) hizo caer a varios con hechizos mortales, Medusa (Luan) usaba su cabello para atrapar a varios y golpearlos a la vez, y los nuevos héroes usaban su velocidad, fuerza y parálisis con el ojo para ayudar a vencer a los demonios.

-Ese idiota -Reprochó el amo de los 3 sujetos-, bueno, Xolock, ya sabes que hacer

-Si amo -Contestó Xolock, y enseguida se volvió gigantesco, como la última vez que pelearon con él.

-Tenemos problemas chicos -Avisó Ghost-, si volvió.

-¡Aplastar héroes! -Gritó el gigante.

-Ustedes dos también pueden jugar con los héroes un rato -El sujeto habló, y sus dos sirvientes le hicieron caso de inmediato.

-Esto va a ser divertido Chispas -Dijo el musculoso de tres metros.

-Tienes mucha razón Dogark -Ambos rieron de forma nada agradable

-Esto va a ser cansado -Comentó Elemental-, pero será divertido vencer a tantos villanos.

Acto seguido comenzó una guerra en esa zona de Royal Woods, en donde un ejército de demonios y otros cuatro seres poderosos luchaban contra los únicos defensores del mundo, excluyendo a dos héroes y un soldado, pero incluyendo a dos antihéroes muy poderosos.

Bright Shade junto con Rebeca vencían a todos los demonios en una zona, mientras que en otros lugares, Purple Bolt (Luna) con Wind Woman (Leni) y Medusa (Luan) y Quickash (Lynn) con Elemental (Lily) también peleaban contra el ejército.

Ghost (Lucy) y Gihulk (Lana) en su estado normal luchaban contra el nuevo Xolock, Wonderful (Lola), Elektrica (Lori) y Colz (Clyde) trataban de luchar contra los otros dos villanos, aunque la chica de electricidad sólo se concentraba en atacar a Chispas y los otros dos héroes a Dogark.

-Son demasiados demonios -Dijo Purple Bolt después de haber lanzado una gran onda sonora para dejar inconscientes a algunos.

-Concuerdo contigo -Respondió Wind Woman-, pero por ello hay que seguir atacando.

-Me arrepentiré de esto -Dijo Bright para sí mismo-, ¡Necesitamos reunirnos y atacar a todos lados! ¡Atráiganlos hacia acá!

Dicho y hecho, los siete poderosos hicieron un círculo en el suelo y los demonios empezaron a llegar por todos lados, pero juntos los vencían de forma más eficaz.

Mientras tanto, Ghost usaba hechizos para confundir y debilitar a Xolock, y Gihulk daba golpes en el mentón, aunque no tan fuertes como la última vez con su forma Strongilk, ya que ambas se habían percatado de que el "nuevo" gigantón era menos fuerte y resistente que el anterior, aunque aun así seguía siendo un digno oponente.

Todo parecía ir a favor de los héroes, pero todo cambió cuando el hombre del traje intervino en la pelea, apareciendo atrás de Elektrica y enterrándole un arma que sacó de su manga, la cual consistía en una vara metálica con varias cadenas en un extremo, las cuales tenían en la punta esferas negras de un metal con varios picos rodeando cada esfera.

Estas pequeñas esferas se clavaron en la piel de la chica eléctrica, lo cual le provocaron mucho dolor y daño.

-Y aún no acabo preciosa -Dijo el "hombre", así lanzando a Elektrica contra el suelo duramente, para después hacer que toda su arma se volviera una miniatura y se metiera en su manga nuevamente.

-¡Elektrica! -Gritaron Colz y Wonderful al unísono, ya que ellos estaban al lado de ella y vieron todo, pero fue muy rápido, no lo pudieron evitar-.

-¡Maldito! -Colz fue rápidamente hacía el "hombre" para atacarlo, pero fue interceptado por un golpe con el martillo de Dogark, el cual lo mandó hasta un edificio.

Aunque Bright Shade, Rebecca y los demás héroes al lado de ellos eran muy fuertes, eran mucho los demonios, necesitaban más apoyo, y sin una heroína menos la tendrían más difícil.

-¡Llegó la caballería! -Gritó Ace Savvy totalmente recuperado y su traje totalmente arreglado, atrás de él venían dos máquinas, y entre los tres ayudaron a Bright y los demás.

El traje de Ace Savvy consistía en una playera de manga larga de color rojo, con un gorro naranja que tapaba completamente sus cabellos blancos, un antifaz negro, zapatillas negras y un pantalón azul cian, no usaba guantes pero si unos brazaletes negros con una línea ondulada amarilla a lo largo del brazalete, justo en la mitad.

-Tardaron demasiado -Dijo Elemental.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos algunos problemas -Contestó Iron Girl-, pero ahora tenemos ayuda extra -Señaló a la otra "máquina", la cual era una armadura como la de ella pero azul con verde y gris, además de más pesada y robusta.

-Hora de aplastar a estos demonios -Dijo Iron Soldier, así es como se puso Lincoln (Soldado), acto seguido, fueron acabando con los demonios a una velocidad mayor.

-Sera mejor que se apresuren si no quieren que los mate-Amenazo aquel siniestro ser.

-Si amo- Contestaron temerosamente sus sirvientes.

-Y ¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto algo confundido Ace Savvy sobre todo por el parecido que tenía con él a los 11 años.

-Creemos que es otra versión tuya pero malvada- Respondió Ghost

-Una muy malvada y siniestra- Complemento Elemental.

Colz se levantó de los escombros y fue a ayudar a Wonderful, quien estaba luchando contra Chispas y Dogark al mismo tiempo, ya se le notaba muy agotada y adolorida.

Con sus poderes de hielo, hizo una espada dura y una armadura que envolviera su cuerpo, luego, fue a toda velocidad contra el grandote. Lo tomó desprevenido y le intentó enterrar la espada en la espalda, pero esta se rompió.

Dogark se volteó, y con su martillo golpeó a Colz, pero, sorpresivamente, el hombre de hielo se rompió en varios pedazos, y en segundos la arma del demonio de tres metros se congeló, había golpeado un señuelo.

Colz apareció con un martillo parecido al de Dogark, y lo golpeó en el rostro con este, así tumbando al "gigante", sin esperar nada, Colz golpeó dos veces más el torso del demonio, para después deshacer su arma de hielo y convertirla en una espada.

-Debo decir que fueron buenos golpes, pero no lo suficiente -Dijo Dogark, mientras se levantaba sin dificultad del suelo.

El héroe, no respondió nada, sólo volvió a tomar su pose de batalla, lo que al demonio le dio risa. Tomó su arma y trató de atacar al héroe, pero este le ganaba en cuestión de velocidad, y la arma congelada no le ayudaba mucho al "villano".

El héroe enterró la espada en el pecho de Dogark, pero no pareció afectarle mucho, por lo que respondió con un potente golpe que dejó enterrado en el suelo al héroe.

-¡Ace! ¡Ve a ayudar a los demás! -Gritó Iron Girl, y el héroe aceptó sin pensarlo.

El Lincoln de ese universo llegó con Chispas, quien acababa rápidamente con los clones de Wonderful.

-¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó Ace Savvy al villano eléctrico, el último dejó de atacar a la chica y se concentró en el nuevo.

-Eres el idiota del banco -Chispas sonrió-, por fin tendré mi venganza -Empezó a lanzar potentes rayos a Linc... Ace Savvy, los cuales lo ralentizaban, pero no le hacía más daño- ¡Muere sabandija!

-Tuvimos que deshacernos de ti cuando tuvimos la oportunidad -A Ace Savvy se le pusieron rojos sus ojos, pero no porque iba a convertirse en Dark Warrior, sino porque activó sus rayos láser y atravesó el cráneo de Chispas, matándolo al instante-, hasta nunca infeliz.

-Gracias Ace, te debo una -Dijo Wonderful muy cansada.

-Agradéceme luego, ahora hay que ayudar a Colz -Ambos héroes iban hacía el héroe de hielo para ayudarlo contra Dogark, pero decenas de los demonios "comunes" llegaron y empezaron a atacar a ambos justicieros.

Mientras tanto, Colz seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Dogark, pero ya se le notaba cansado y al villano apenas si se le notaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Te rindes hielo? -Dogark rió

-Podría hacer esto todo el día -Contestó Colz entre exhalaciones (expulsiones de aire por la boca).

Colz hizo enseguida dos seres de hielo con armaduras, escudo y espadas, los cuales atacaron al grandulón, pero este los destruyó fácilmente con su martillo. El héroe, al ver que no había funcionado, hizo una especie de portal en el cielo hecho de hielo, del cual salían varios proyectiles hechos de lo mismo que el "portal", los cuales iban dirigidos hacía Dogark.

Al tocarlo, congelaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, y gracias a esto Colz tenía más tiempo para pensar y atacar, por lo que apareció otros dos portales, y los tres apuntaban a Dogark.

Pero el grandulón no se quedaba atrás, ya que levantó su martillo con ambas manos lo más alto que pudo y lo chocó contra el suelo, causando un cráter y una explosión en el lugar, que destruyó los tres portales y mandó a volar muy lejos a Colz.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Colz! -Gritó Wonderful

-Es imposible -Contestó Ace Savvy-, nos tienen rodeados estos demonios -Dijo mientras atacaba-, parecen ser infinitos.

-Y Xolock, aunque no es lo mismo que antes, sigue siendo muy fuerte -Dijo Ghost

-¡Sigan atacando equipo, no caeremos el día de hoy! -Gritó Iron Girl-, pero ellos sí.

-¡Gihulk, conviértete en Strongilk ahora! -Gritó Ghost-, es momento de usar una vieja técnica ¡ustujneg, orujnoc etse noc kcoloX a ecnev! -Con las palmas de la mano abiertas, apuntó hacía el renovado Xolock y le disparó en el rostro.

Un ataque como ese debió dejarlo sin cabeza, pero hablábamos del gigantón que dejo totalmente malheridos a las doce personas más poderosas del mundo, sólo lo dejó cegado por unos momentos y con la cara hirviendo, ya que salía humo de ella.

Pero era justo lo que planeaba la chica mágica, ya que esos momentos en los que el grandote no podía ver, Strongilk aprovechó para darle un doble gancho y elevarlo unos cuantos metros en el aire, para darle un remate en el cielo con una doble patada en el torso, lo que hizo que Xolock se estampara muy fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Quítate Strongilk! -Avisó Ghost, a lo cual la chica fuerte se alejó mucho de ahí- ¡Expectrum! -Varias espadas de color morado aparecieron en el cielo, arriba del cuerpo tirado de Xolock, estás bajaron a toda velocidad y se enterraron en el cuerpo del ya mencionado.

Pero sólo le hicieron cosquillas, ya que de un salto esté se levantó, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen malditas sabandijas?! -Preguntó mientras reía fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota -La chica mágica sonrió por segunda vez hoy, ya que las espadas explotaron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron el cuerpo de Xolock-, Deja vú.

Ahora sólo quedaban los cientos de demonios y Dogark. Gihulk había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, a su forma fuerte normal, y junto a Ghost intentaron ayudar a Colz, pero también fueron detenidas por los demonios, quienes empezaron a atacarlas, y viceversa.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito con furia el jefe de los villanos, provocando que todos detuvieran lo que hacían para observarlo.

Luego de ese grito el amo de los villanos desapareció por unos instantes de la vista de todos para luego aparecer junto a Dogark y Colz, cuando llego junto a ellos soltó un golpe rápido y brutal a Colz el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno el golpe en su cara que lo mando a estrellarse a un edificio.

-Me han fallado Dogark-Dijo el siniestro ser.

-Lo siento amo-Dijo Dogark arrodillándose frente a su amo- Aceptare mi castigo amo-Sentencio el villano.

El amo de Dogark lo agarró del cuello rompiéndolo poco a poco hasta que ejerció más fuerza en su agarre destrozando por completo el cuello y matando al instante a Dogark, luego usando su mano libre atravesó el abdomen del inerte cuerpo de Dogark para luego sacar una media esfera para después absorberla por el pecho.

-Todos ustedes caerán ante mí- Sentencio el ser maligno mirando a los Súper Héroes.

De repente los portales se cerraron y los demonios se convirtieron en pequeñas bolas destellantes de energía que se dirigieron al último villano y fueron absorbidos por este.

El villano desapareció de la vista de todos para luego aparecer al lado de Bright Shade y darle un brutal golpe que lo partió por la mitad dejando sin vida al anti-héroe.

-¡Lincooooln!- Grito con ira y tristeza Rebeca y sin si quiera pensarlo se abalanzo en contra del que asesino a su esposo solo para sufrir el mismo destino que él.

-Escoria humana-Dijo tranquilo aquel ser, extendió su mano hacia los cuerpos sin vida que fueron reducidos a nada por la energía que salió de la mano que los asesino.

Todos los súper estaban atónitos por la rapidez con la que habían pasado las cosas.

-De... debemos detener a ese maldito- Dijo Ace Savvy algo perplejo.

-¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?- Pregunto Ghost.

-Es demasiado fuerte- Dijo Elemental

-Sí, pero si no lo detenemos aquí destruirá el mundo entero- Señalo Ace Savvy- Atacaremos todos con todo desde el principio- Ordeno el héroe a las demás.

 ***Mientras tanto***

Un portal rojo se abrió cerca del suelo de donde salieron 3 sujetos con intenciones de acabar con la maldad.

-Hay que darnos prisa- Dijo el guardián- "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"- Pensó para sí mismo algo preocupado.

-Hasta que al fin llegan- Dijo una voz tenebrosa.

El guardián reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. -Muéstrate Surm- Le ordeno al demonio.

El demonio se apareció a unos metros de distancia de sus objetivos.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Bright Shade al guardián.

-Es uno de los demonios más fuertes que hay, su nombre es Surm y puede teletransportarse muy rápido- Explico Lincoln.

Una intensa batalla estaba por librarse en esos instantes.

 ***Mientras tanto los Súper de ese universo***

El panorama parecía de pesadilla para los héroes, todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado pero afortunadamente la ciudad estaba evacuada, los héroes se encontraban en pésimas condiciones, ese sujeto les había dado una tremenda paliza, la mayoría de ellos tenía al menos una parte de su cuerpo rota, sus trajes y armaduras estaban muy maltratadas, nadie se podía mover de donde estaban y solo se podían limitar a observar como Ace Savvy era sujetado del cuello por aquel villano.

-¿Qui... quién demonios eres?- Le pregunto el héroe al maligno ser.

-Digamos que mi nombre es "AntiLincoln"- Respondió "AntiLincoln" con un tono macabro.

-Eres un desgraciado, no permitiré que destruyas mi mundo- Señalo el débil héroe.

-Hmpf, estas tan débil y patético- Se burló "AntiLincoln" del pobre héroe para después darle un brutal golpe en el abdomen debilitándolo mas, el en verdad disfrutaba que pudieran creer que lo podían vencer unos seres tan débiles comparados con él.

-Te... tenemos que ayudar a nuestro hermano- Dijo a duras penas Wind Woman preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano.

-Maldición... no puedo moverme- Dijo enojada Elektrica.

-Puedo sentir tanto odio y rencor dentro de ti Lincoln- Indico "AntiLincoln" provocando confusión en Ace Savvy.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En tu interior puedo sentir que guardas rencor hacia tu hermana Lisa por haberlos obligado a tener que ser héroes, pero no te preocupes no eres el único con rencor hacia ella, tus demás hermanas sienten lo mismo hacia ella muy en el fondo de su ser, luego está tu odia hacia ti mismo y hacia Clock por el estúpido trato que hiciste con el.-Explico con una macabra sonrisa "AntiLincoln" Dejando un poco en shock al héroe.

-¿Co... Como rayos conoces a Clock?- Apenas si pudo preguntar el héroe, el agotamiento lo estaba afectando demasiado.

-Eso no importa, ahora morirás- Sentencio frívolamente el villano.-¡Observen como su hermano muere ante mí!-Exclamo "AntiLincoln" para luego atravesar con su puño el abdomen de Ace Savvy para después arrojarlo en a un lado.

-¡Lincooooln!- Gritaron preocupadas las hermanas de Ace Savvy, algunas intentaron ir en su auxilio pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para siquiera pararse, esto provoco que las lágrimas llenas de tristeza e impotencia salieran de sus ojos.

-Ahora siguen ustedes-Amenazo "AntiLincoln" mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas mientras les daba una mirada llena de odio.

Todo parecía perdido, su hermano estaba moribundo y ahora ellas sufrirían el mismo destino junto con el mundo, pero algo increíble paso, cuando "AntiLincoln" estaba a poco distancia de ellas alguien con una armadura naranja llego de la nada y golpeo al villano mandándolo a volar a varios kilómetros de distancia, luego llegaron a su lado otros 2 sujetos.

-Maldición llegamos tarde, Magic Girl ve a curar al Lincoln de este universo-Magic Girl asiente y sin perder tiempo empieza a curar a Ace Savvy salvándolo de la muerte.-Tu y yo nos enfrentaremos a ese maldito- Le indico el Guardián a Bright Shade.

A lo lejos un resplandor era visible una figura salía de dicho resplandor, era "AntiLincoln" quien salía de los escombros para dirigirse volando hacia el Guardián y los demás Súper Héroes.

-Me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías pero eso ya no importa, ya tengo lo que buscaba-Comento "AntiLincoln" que solo recibía una mirada de odio por parte del Guardián.-Abre el portal Clock- Susurro a su súbdito y arriba de él se abrió un portal color rojo.-Espero verte pronto maldito- Se despidió del Guardián entrando al portal y desapareciendo.

El Guardián solo se limitó a voltear su mirada hacia Ace Savvy quien seguía siendo curado por Magic Girl, camino hacia donde se encontraban las hermanas de Ace Savvy las cuales lo miraban con cierta confusión y desconfianza.

-¿Que... quieres de nosotras?-Pregunto preocupada Iron Girl.

-Tranquilas, el peligro ya se fue, yo solo vengo a curarlas- Intento tranquilizar el Guardián a las hermanas, extendió sus dos manos en dirección a las heroínas y las cubrió un aura verde y en menos de un minuto sus heridas estaban curadas y sus energías estaban recuperadas.

-Lincoln-Dijeron al unísono las Heroínas y corrieron a ver el estado de su hermano.

-Así que, ¿nos dirás quién eres?- Pregunto tranquilamente Iron Soldier al Guardián.

-Si-Respondió.- Pero primero hay que ir a ver como se encuentra Ace Savvy-.

¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hermano? ¿Se va recuperar? ¿No se va a morir cierto? eran algunas preguntas que hacían las Heroínas a Magic Girl la cual solo contesto "Ya se encuentra estable pero esa herida en su abdomen no está cerrando rápido".

-Yo me encargo de esa herida- Dijo el Guardián poniendo su mano sobre el agujero que tenía Ace Savvy y se empezó a cerrar rápidamente, lo que les dio esperanzas a las Heroínas.

Cuando despertó Ace Savvy fue recibido por un abrazo grupal de parte de sus hermanas.

-¿Dónde estamos y que paso?- Pregunto Ace algo confundido.

-Lo que paso es que estuviste a punto de morir pero de no ser por ellos 3 todos nosotros hubiéramos muerto y ahora nos encontramos en mi laboratorio.- Explico Iron Girl.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Ace hacia el Guardián.

-Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y soy el Guardián del Multiverso- Se presentó el Guardián mientras se quita el casco rebelando su rostro y particular cabellera blanca.

-¿Como que Guardián?-Pregunto aún más confundido Ace.

-Yo soy el encargado de proteger todos los universos que existen dentro este Megaverso-

\- ¿Y qué te trae a este universo?-

-Vengo a pedirles su ayuda, ese desgraciado que los ataco es un ser de odio, rencor y cualquier sentimiento negativo y lo único que quiere es destruir absolutamente todo-

-¿y que ganamos si te ayudamos?-

-Ese desgraciado se alió con Clock así que si me ayudan prometo ayudarles en su batalla contra Clock, ¿aceptan?-

-Tenemos que pensarlo-

Después de diez minutos de debatir los pros y los contras los Súper Héroes aceptaron ayudar al Guardián con su causa siempre y cuando cumpla su promesa. Esto puso muy alegre al Guardián y les agradeció su ayuda, también les explico que tendrían que ir a su universo para poder entrenarlos y sacar todo su potencial, así mismo también les recomendó que Colz se quedara en ese universo por si llegase a ver otro ataque huera alguien que protegiera el universo hasta que el Guardián mandara refuerzos. Una vez que se despidieron de Colz el Guardián abrió con su Tablet el portal hacia su universo donde entro seguido por Bright Shade, Rebeca, y después los Súper Héroes junto con Iron Soldier entraron en aquel portal que los llevaría a una serie de aventuras y experiencias nuevas.

Cuando el portal se cerró se paró el tiempo de ese universo por voluntad del Guardián ya que no quería arriesgarse a perder ese universo.

 **10 minutos después***

En el santuario de los Guardianes se abría un portal color rojo del cual salía un grupo de personas las cuales consistían en el Guardián, Bright Shade junto con su esposa Rebeca y los nuevos reclutas del guardián.

-Bien, hemos llegado a mi hogar- Índico el Guardián dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Los nuevos reclutas estaban boquiabiertos pues jamás habían visto un lugar tan bello como ese lugar.

-Wow, ¿tú vives aquí solo?- Pregunto asombrada Elemental.

-Algo así, aquí es donde entrenaran y sacaran todo su potencial a flote, pero antes de eso necesito comprobar por mí mismo que tan fuertes son así que nos enfrentaremos pero descuiden no tienen que participar si no quieren- Explico el Guardián un poco entusiasmado por pelear.

-Definitivamente yo peleare-Dijo Ace Savvy.

-Yo también me apunto- Dijo Quickash.

-Yo le entro-Dijo contenta Gihulk.

-Yo también- Dijo Elemental sorprendiendo a sus hermanas y hermano.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Ace Savvy inseguro por la integridad de su hermana más joven.

-Descuida, no me sobrepasare con nadie, de hecho si me llegan a golpear ahí acabara nuestro combate- Explico el Guardián tranquilizando a los nuevos reclutas.-Pero antes de eso, les mostrare donde habitaran mientras estén aquí-.

El Guardián guio al nuevo grupo a su casa, la cual apareció a unos metros de distancia de la de Bright Shade (el cual se sorprendió por la aparición repentina de la casa), la casa era idéntica a la de Bright Shade excepto por el color de afuera para evitar confusiones.

-Vaya Bright Shade, tus hermanas sí que no pierden el tiempo, estuvieron entrenando mientras no está el Guardián sorprendido mientras esperaba a que Ace Savvy terminara de instalarse en su casa junto a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Que puedo decir?, mi esposa las disciplino bastante bien.- Contesto Bright Shade esperando al lado del Guardián.

-Estamos listos.-Dijo Ace Savvy saliendo de la casa junto a sus hermanas.

-Perfecto.-

El grupo siguió al Guardián hasta un terreno donde había unas gradas por un costado donde las hermanas que no participarían en el enfrentamiento se sentaron a observar todo, enfrente de ellas estaba un terreno donde se encontraban los contendientes.

-Ataquen cuan...-El Guardián fue interrumpido pues dos barreras de tierra se alzaron a sus costados con la intención de aplastarlo pero solo tuvo que alzar sus manos para detener el ataque.-...do quieran-.

-¿Qué haces Elemental?-Dijo Ace Savvy regañando a su hermana menor.

-Lo lamento, pensé que ya habíamos empezado-Dijo Elemental con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Me gusta su entusiasmo... aunque podría ser peligroso"-Pensó el Guardián mientras se acercaba corriendo a una velocidad mediana para no acabar tan rápido con el combate.

-Ya lo tengo-Dijo confiada Quickash mientras usaba su súper velocidad para acercarse al Guardián.

-Tengo una idea, ven acá Gihulk- Ordeno Ace Savvy a su hermana menor.

-¿Que se te ocurrió?-Pregunto Gihulk acercándose a su hermano.

-Te lanzare directo hacia el mientras esta distraído con Quickash-Explico Ace Savvy mientras agarraba a su hermana y le empezaba a dar vueltas muy rápido.

Mientras tanto, Quickash daba una serie de golpes y patadas pero no acertaba nada pues el Guardián desviaba cada golpe.-¡Hazte a un lado Quickash!- Grito Ace Savvy lanzando a Gihulk hacia ellos a una velocidad tremenda, Quickash al ver lo rápido que se acercaba Gihulk apenas si pudo moverse a un lado mientras el Guardián se sorprendió bastante pero aun así no fue problema para el detener el ataque de Gihulk y después empezar a darle vueltas a Gihulk más rápido y fuerte que Ace Savvy para luego lanzarla hacia un peñasco donde se estrelló fuertemente.

-Vaya... ese sujeto... sí que es fuerte.-Dijo entre tosidos Gihulk antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Mientras tanto Ace Savvy y Quickash atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo al Guardián pero no podían acertar ningún golpe, el Guardián era demasiado rápido esquivando y desviando sus golpes para después acertarles un golpe a ambos no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para meterles una idea sobre la fuerza que tenía y hacerlos retroceder en el proceso, Elemental al ver esto lanzo un ataque de ráfagas de fuego y para contrarrestarlo el Guardián simplemente uso sus poderes para levantar un muro de tierra.

-Vaya, eso es interesante-Dijo bastante sorprendida Elemental.

-Te mostrare algo más interesante-Respondió el Guardián con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.-¡Dragón de agua!-Grito el Guardián a la vez que una columna de agua se alzaba detrás de él y tomaba forma de dragón, los Súper Héroes estaban sorprendidos por la técnica del Guardián pero no fue por mucho puesto que el dragón se estrelló cerca de ellos mandándolos a volar.

-Hemos...acabado-Indico el Guardián entre jadeos, no pensó que le costaría tanta energía esa técnica.

 **"30 Minutos después"**

Los 2 grupos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento(el cual se adapta según la necesidad del entrenamiento) , ambos sentían la necesidad de presentarse los unos con los otros pero el Guardián los detuvo diciéndoles que eso no era necesario ya que el haría un hechizo que haría eso más rápido.

-Prepárense, puede que esto les duela un poco- Advirtió mientras de su mano emanaba una bola de energía azul brillante la cual aplasto liberando pequeños rayos que se dirigieron a la cabeza de todos los presentes electrocutándolos y desmayándolos en el proceso.-Maldición, creí que por lo menos algunos aguantarían.-Dijo decepcionado mientras veía caer los cuerpos desmayados de todos.

 **"Otros 30 minutos después"**

Después de que todos recibieran un bombardeo de información y entendieran dicha información, los héroes se recuperaron de los efectos del hechizo y ahora estaban formados en línea horizontal oyendo atentamente lo que tenía que decir el Guardián.

-Bien, como ustedes ya vieron mientras estaban inconscientes, ustedes tienen mucho en común, por ejemplo, aquí hay 3 universos en total y en los 3 han tenido que enfrentarse a seres que solo quieren destruir su mundo y por lo tanto tuvieron que enfrentarlos y aun lo hacían antes de todo esto, sufrieron una tragedia que desencadeno todo.-decía el Guardián mientras caminaba de lado a lado.- Ustedes fueron reclutados por sus habilidades y están aquí para sacar el máximo provecho de su poder, les enseñare nuevas técnicas y formas de luchar, por ejemplo, Elemental controla fuego, tierra y agua pero con el entrenamiento...-Explicaba mientras que en una mano se formaba una esfera de tierra y en la otra una de fuego para después fusionarlas dando como resultado un nuevo elemento.- Elemental, te presento el elemento lava.-Elemental solo pudo decir "wow" impresionada por aquella esfera rojiza con toques negros y cafés en menor medida.-Si ustedes siguen todas mis instrucciones correctamente y se esfuerzan podrán terminar más rápido las batallas que tenían antes de venir aquí.-Esas palabras le llegaron como un balde de agua fría a Iron Soldier pues le recordaron lo que paso con sus hermanas cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Guardián y se acercó para calmarlo.

-No te preocupes, tus hermanas aún siguen con vida.-

-¿L-lo dices en serio?-Pregunto esperanzado.

-Sí, aunque... lamento lo de tu hermana Leni.-Respondió con resignación.

-Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras lo contrario de Leni.-Dijo algo decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, aun tienes 9 hermanas a que salvar y un mundo que te necesita, así que no dejes que el sacrificio de Leni sea en vano.-

-Tienes razón- Dijo ya más calmado.

-¡Escúchenme!, todos ustedes quieren salvar su mundo, ¿cierto?-

-¡Sí!- Contestaron todos al unísono.

-Entonces yo seré su maestro- Afirmo el Guardián para luego hacer aparecer clones en frente de cada uno de ellos a excepción de Iron Girl, Iron Soldier, Ace Savvy, Bright Shade y Lisa (Hermana de Bright Shade).-Estos clones los guiaran hasta la zona de entrenamiento donde ellos les explicaran todo sobre sus habilidades y como será su entrenamiento, los que no tienen un clon en frente suyo síganme a mí por favor.- Y tal como lo indico, cada quien siguió al clon que tenía en frente mientras que los otros 5 seguían al Guardián.

Después de una pequeña caminata el Guardián se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un almacén lo cual confundió a todos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-Pregunto Ace Savvy.

-Iron Girl, Iron Soldier y doctora Lisa, necesito hablar con ustedes un momento ahí adentro por favor, Ustedes 2 quédense aquí y espérenme.-Ordeno el Guardián adentrándose por la puerta del almacén mientras Ace Savvy y Bright Shade esperaban afuera.

Una vez todos dentro el Guardián empezó a explicar sus motivos.-Los traje aquí porque necesito que hagan algo por mi.-

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto Iron Girl.

-"AntiLincoln" se alió con Clock, un criminal que es buscado por todos los Megaversos conocidos, cuenta con un ejército poderoso y por más fuertes que seamos si deciden atacar a mas universos a la vez no seremos capaces de protegerlos a todos, por eso les pido a ustedes 2 que construyan un ejército robot para estas situaciones.-Señalo a las 2 Lisas mientras todas luces se encendían revelando que no era un almacén si no un laboratorio súper sofisticado lo cual dejo sin habla a los 3 presentes pero más a las 2 Lisas que a su vez parecían niños en dulcería pues iban de aquí y allá viendo todos los artefactos que habían ahí.

-Bienvenido señor Lincoln.-Hablo una voz robótica mientras una pantalla se estiraba por un cable hacia el Guardián.

-Computadora, activa el protocolo "primordial", código de confirmación: 1216.-

-Código de confirmación aceptado, activando el protocolo.-La pantalla se retiró mientras todo el lugar se empezaba a transformar para cumplir con la tarea que se le pidió dando como resultado un lugar de 2 pisos donde el primero era prácticamente una fábrica para la creación y ensamblaje junto con todos los materiales conocidos por el hombre y unos nuevos para las Lisas, el segundo piso era donde se encontraba un salón de estudio y desarrollo y al lado había otro salón de pruebas.

-Esto es simplemente magnifico-Dijeron al unísono las Lisas.

-¿Y qué haré yo aquí?-Pregunto Iron Soldier.

-Tú vas a hacer un reporte sobre todos los avances que tengan ellas 2 y me lo pasas, además necesito que mantengas el orden en este lugar, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando investigan.-Eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando para que solo lo escuchara Iron Soldier.

-Ok.-Respondió de igual forma.

-Así que, ¿cuento con ustedes para esto?-

-Por supuesto.-Contestaron los 3.

-De acuerdo... ah sí, antes de que se me olvide hay 3 habitaciones en la parte de arriba, ahí dormirán, también hay comida ahí mismo, los veré pronto.-Se despidió el Guardián mientras salía por la puerta principal.

-Aun no me puedo creer que te hayas casado tan joven y con una hermosa alienígena.-Decía sorprendido Ace Savvy que estaba sentado junto a Bright Shade observando el atardecer.

-Para mí también fue una sorpresa, aunque tampoco puedo creer que te hayas casado con Ronnie Anne y tuviste 2 hijas con ella.-Contesto Bright Shade.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto el Guardián mientras los 2 se sobresaltaban de la impresión y se levantaban del suelo.

\- Pensé que solo Lucy hacia eso.-Dijeron ambos mientras se tocaban el lado de su corazón.

-Escúchenme ambos-El tono del Guardián se volvió serio y autoritario.-Ustedes saben que son los más fuertes de sus familias, además son el pilar emocional principal, si mueren todo habrá acabado para sus universos, por eso yo los entrenare personalmente y será un entrenamiento arduo y duro, tomen estos cinturones, les ayudaran a aumentar su fuerza.-De su mano salieron 2 cinturones color café con circulo extraño en el centro que emanaba luz verde, tenía un símbolo extraño adentro del círculo, ambos héroes hicieron caso y se pusieron los cinturones pero algo paso.

-Mi cuerpo... se siente más pesado.-Dijo con dificultad Ace Savvy mientras caía arrodillado al suelo junto a Bright Shade.

-Esos cinturones aumentan la gravedad del portador, ahora mismo sienten el doble de gravedad del que normalmente están acostumbrados, es una manera muy eficaz de aumentar sus poderes, mientras más fuertes se vuelvan la gravedad aumentara mas así que les recomiendo que se vayan acostumbrando lo más rápido que puedan a esto.-Señalo mientras desactivaba el efecto de los cinturones y los Héroes se levantaban.-Ahora, síganme por favor.-

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que comenzó el entrenamiento el cual dejo exhaustos a todos, la noche había comenzado, ahora todos se encontraban afuera de las casas que había construido el Guardián, estaban cenando a lo grande pues había un montón de la comida favorita de todos, algunos conversaban sobre su entrenamiento y las nuevas habilidades que podrían conseguir, el Guardián se encontraba sentado en una gran roca observando a sus discípulos aunque realmente estaba pensado en algo pero fue sacado de ese pensamiento por una voz que lo llamaba.

-¿No vas a comer?.-Pregunto Ace Savvy.

-No, no tengo hambre.-Contesto mientras se ponía de pie.-Veo que acabaron de comer, espero les haya gustado, ahora vayan a dormir un poco, necesitaran el descanso, mañana empezaron muy temprano con su entrenamiento.-Justo como lo ordeno todos pasaron a retirarse para descansar.

 **"3 horas después"**

Han pasado apenas 3 horas desde que todos se durmieron, aún era de noche pero el Guardián seguía despierto meditando sobre algunas cosas, de repente escuchaba voces diciendo cosas como: "Lincoln", "¿Porque no nos protegiste?", "Debiste estar ahí", "Por tu culpa ahora estamos..."Ese último no lo pudo escuchar de a que su Tablet empezó a sonar mientras decía "Alerta, anomalía Multiversal detectada", rápidamente saco su Tablet y vio en que universo estaba siendo atacado.

-¿Ya tan rápido decidiste atacar otro universo? y yo que pensaba que esta iba a ser una noche tranquila.-Decía mientras veía con asombro el universo que era atacado.-Esto se pondrá muy interesante.-Concluyo para luego teclear las coordenadas del universo y se abriera un portal rojo delante suyo.-Espero llegar antes de que se despierten.-Dijo mientras cruzaba el portal.

¿Qué es lo que le espera del otro lado?


	4. Capítulo 4

En el capítuloanterior:

Han pasado apenas 3 horas desde que todos se durmieron, aún era de noche pero el Guardián seguía despierto meditando sobre algunas cosas, de repente escuchaba voces diciendo cosas como: "Lincoln", "¿Porque no nos protegiste?", "Debiste estar ahí", "Por tu culpa ahora estamos..."Ese último no lo pudo escuchar de a que su Tablet empezó a sonar mientras decía "Alerta, anomalía Multiversal detectada", rápidamente sacó su Tablet y vio en qué universo estaba siendo atacado.

-¿Ya tan rápido decidiste atacar otro universo? y yo que pensaba que esta iba a ser una noche tranquila.-Decía mientras veía con asombro el universo que era atacado.-Esto se pondrá muy interesante.-Concluyó para luego teclear las coordenadas del universo y se abriera un portal rojo delante suyo.-Espero llegar antes de que se despierten.-Dijo mientras cruzaba el portal.

¿Qué es lo que le espera del otro lado?

Ahora:

Ubicación: No. de Universo: 568.

Nombre clave del Universo: El caminante del abismo.

Sección del Multiverso: Lado Sureste.

No pararon, siguieron enterrando con todas sus fuerzas sus armas, pero no duraron mucho, como pudo la maga tiró el trozo de tierra contra los tres invasores, el daño fue tanto que los derribó instantáneamente, dejándolos debajo de los escombros, rápidamente Schierke se acercó, juntando sus manos encima de las heridas, estas se cerraron como si le hubiesen puestos otra capa de piel.

-Lo lamento, solo puedo cerrar las heridas pero no puedo curarlos totalmente-dijo seria, pero sus energías estaban en su límite, no tenía que hacer más que lo necesario.

-Es suficiente-aseguro el animal con la vista fija en los enemigos frente a el.

Los tres salieron de los escombros y con rapidez dispararon sus armas, fue tan rápido que cuando el escudo frente apareció para protegerlos de las balas, tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡¿Lincoln?!-

Schierke miro impresionada como el pequeño albino se interponía protegiéndose con el escudo entre las balas y ellos, se notaba que el esfuerzo que ponía era grande, el escudo había crecido lo suficiente para poder protegerlos en gran medida.

La maga estaba sorprendida por la voluntad de su joven pupilo, era algo de admirar.

Pero no tenía tiempo que pensar, las balas rebotaban contra el escudo cada vez resquebrajándolo más, Schierke levantó su mano hacia ellos y con un gesto creó una ventisca que los empujó hacia atrás, sus armas cayeron al suelo, Lincoln aprovechó en soltar el escudo con una mano y empezó a disparar las flechas del alma tan rápido como pudo, dándole al primer invasor en el hombro y a otro en la cabeza, el casco negro que portaba tenía una gran abolladura y el golpe lo dejó aturdido.

El otro invasor aprovechó para disparar fuego contra Lincoln, el escudo apenas pudo resistir el ataque, Lincoln grito al sentir el calor traspasar su escudo y afectar sus manos, Sif reaccionó soplando contra el ataque repeliéndolo con rapidez los tres se retiraron del lugar como pudieron, Schierke lanzó esferas de fuego hacia los invasores reteniéndolos lo suficiente para que pudieran esconderse detrás de otra habitación.

Lo primero que notaron al entrar fue que toda la emulación del castillo había cambiado a solo puras paredes y techos blancos, sin nada más resaltante que la inexistencia de más cosas, era un blanco reluciente en cada centímetro, como si cada material en la habitación estuviesen hechos de luz, pese a todo ninguno se encontraba mas incómodo o nervioso con esto, no era nada nuevo para ellos.

Se adentraron hasta quedar en medio del todo, los tres cayeron pesadamente, exhaustos, heridos, al borde de la derrota, con la cabeza palpitando y los músculos atrofiados, como una maquinaria sin aceite.

-No podemos continuar así-dijo Sif acostado totalmente en el piso, la sangre seca manchaba el piso resaltando la diferencia de colores.

Schierke abrió la mano emitiendo un brillo que duro no más que pocos segundos, siendo reemplazado por otro cristal de mana

-Toma-dijo entregando el cristal al albino-Lo pude sacar hace tiempo, recolectando energía que dejaban los demás invasores con ayuda del comerciante-

-¿No sería mejor que tu lo uses?-pregunto viendo indeciso el cristal traslúcido.

-No, tu ahora eres nuestra mejor opción Lincoln, mi energía fue drenada de manera forzada y dañada hace muchos años, lo mejor es que lo consumas tu-insistió la maga rechazando la propuesta de Lincoln-Rápido, seguramente ellos ya vienen-

Lincoln lo presiono contra su pecho y lo rompió, pudo sentir como un segundo aire llenaba sus pulmones y sus músculos se relajaban lo suficiente para caminar sin dificultad, Schierke repentinamente hundió su mano en el piso, lo traspaso como si solo hubiese sido agua, cuando saco la mano, se pudo ver la armadura que Lincoln anteriormente había usado para pelear contra otro invasor, rápidamente Lincoln se lo puso, miro a sus compañeros, estaban tensos, apurándole con la mirada, Schierke tenía la respiración entre cortada, ya mas fatigada a unos cuantos hechizos de su límite, su familiar gruñía por los dolores que recorrían su cuerpo y pese a que Lincoln había usado los cristales, el tenía una mezcla de ambos.

Hasta que dentro de su traje sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el nacimiento de una idea, una bastante tonta y con muy pocas posibilidades de que funcione, pero era mejor que nada, podían ganar y salir libres...o por el contrario, podría cagarla y mandar todo al diablo, solo había una manera de saberlo.

-Tengo una idea-y pese a que no podían verlo un brillo de esperanza nació en sus ojos.

Cuando los tres invasores abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta, con sus armas listas ante cualquier amenaza, llenaría de balas como si no hubiera un mañana, harían llover balas por el cielo hasta que se quedasen sin munición, pero tan pronto pudieron reaccionar vieron a sus tres enemigos juntos, Lincoln lanzo tantas flechas del alma como pudo, Schierke lanzaba ventiscas y bolas de fuego del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol lanzadas como meteoritos hacia sus enemigos, Sif en cambio soplaba como podía congelándolos, los invasores esquivaron como pudieron los ataques por centímetros, respondiendo con sus balas, las cuales atravesar la piel y huesos de los tres, cayeron al piso, inertes, muertos, con una mueca de dolor marcada en sus caras, la sangre rápidamente pinto el piso, los invasores se quedaron viéndolos unos segundos, el aire se volvió relajante, casi podían permitirse lanzar risas tranquilas, se acercaron con precaución pero en su interior ya sentían que no había nada mas que hacer que irse a su casa.

-¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso hijos de puta!-lanzo con vanidad el invasor de armadura blanca antes de golpear a Lincoln en un costado con fuerza sacudiéndolo.

Uno de los invasores en cambio miro al familiar con extrañeza, el lobo anteriormente había resistido las balas, pero ahora parecía de repente haber sido incapaz de resistir una sola bala, las balas no tuvieron ningún problema en atravesar su piel como si fuese mantequilla, antes que pudiera si quiera pensar en lo que pasaba sintió algo atravesar sus dientes.

-¡Mierd-

-¡Corran!-grito Sif.

Lincoln se levanto del suelo mirando al invasor con una expresión de culpa impresa en su rostro, pero salió corriendo, no podía quedarse a lamentarse ahora.

Corriendo tan rápido como pudieron hacia el camino, era estrecho e incómodo, Lincoln vio abajo y sintió incomodidad ante el vació y la imagen extraña de una realidad sin forma.

Se escucho un disparo, Lincoln se desplomo por un lado del camino como un títere sin hilos, pudo sentirse yendo directo al vació a la nada donde había una gran probabilidad de caer en cualquier parte de la realidad de mil mundos, se sujeto con fuerza al borde del camino, la sangre manchaba un costado de su pantalón, tenía una gran herida en su pierna izquierda, trataba de ignorar el dolor y soportar su peso mientras sentía su sangre cálida bajar por su pierna.

-¡Lincoln!-Schierke fue rápidamente a su ayuda.

Schierke vio con horror al último invasor en pie, el fuego lo cubría como una segunda manta, parecía una fogata humana, el invasor empezó a lanzar gritos de rabia, el dolor se apaciguaba mientras la armadura administraba constantemente anestésico de manera masiva y rápida, lanzó tantos disparos como pudo, Sif se abalanzó sobre Schierke , cubriéndola con su cuerpo, las balas chocaban contra la piel del lobo, pese al daño, no causaban heridas, pero dolían igual a golpes al cuerpo, Schierke perdía las fuerzas, estaba cansada y sostener a Lincoln estaba siendo complicado, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, envío energía vital a sus brazos, jalo con todas sus fuerzas y lo pudo sostener.

-¡Sif, llévalo!-grito

Pero de pronto algo pasó, los disparos habían cesado y Schierke en su curiosidad volteo a ver al invasor con extrañeza hasta que noto el por qué los disparos habían cesado, una mano atravesaba el pecho del invasor mientras sostenía su corazón y los estrujaba tan fuerte que ya ni siquiera parecía un corazón, de repente se escuchó una macabra sonrisa, esto puso en alerta a Sif y a Schierke y rápidamente se pusieron al frente de Lincoln para protegerlo.

-Ustedes si que son realmente patéticos, ¿cómo es que sobrevivieron a esa gran guerra?- Comentó aquel ser misterioso y sus palabras desconcertaron a ambos, ¿cómo es que él sabía sobre esa guerra? ¿Quién era el? ¿Porque había atravesado el pecho del invasor? Estas y otras preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de ambos hasta que Schierke finalmente habló.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres aquí?- Le costó bastante hablar sin titubear, la presencia que desprendía quién quiera que fuese era muy abrumadora y terrorífica.

-Yo soy quien liberará a todos los mundos- Contestó mientras sacaba su mano del pecho, el cuerpo inerte del invasor cayó al suelo revelando la apariencia del dueño de aquella voz tétrica, Schierke y Sif quedaron asombrados por el idéntico que tenía con Lincoln solo que él era un poco más alto, sus ojos eran totalmente negros excepto el iris que eran de color rojo, su piel estaba un poco más pálida y sus rasgos faciales lo hacían parecer un demonio.- Y lo que busco es a tu pequeño alumno, tiene algo que me interesa.-

Esto despertó algo dentro Sif, tal vez fue instinto animal, tal vez fue su instinto protector, fuese lo que lo que fuese hizo que Sif corriera directo hacia el ser siniestro, dio un salto y abrió su boca para clavarle la mordida aunque lo confundió que aquel sujeto no hacía nada más que sonreír macabramente y Sif estaba cerca de el, este simplemente alzó su brazo y sintió como el lobo le mordía fuertemente el antebrazo pero el seguía con su expresión de felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa cachorrito? ¿¡¡Acaso no puedes morder más fuerte!!?- Le pregunto a Sif mientras simplemente sacaba su brazo del hocico hasta el punto de arrancarse su propio brazo, esto desconcertó bastante a Sif no por el hecho de que el se arrancara el brazo sino por la expresión tranquila y confiada que tenía en su rostro, Sif ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar pues recibió un par de golpes en su pecho y espalda que lo sacaron volando y terminó al lado de Lincoln, inconsciente al igual que el.

\- Pensé que se daría un poco de pelea-Dijo aquel sujeto con decepción en su voz, fue tranquilamente a recoger su brazo y se lo puso en su lugar nuevamente mientras salía un poco de humo sobre la herida, una vez recuperado miró macabramente hacia la última en pie, mientras tanto, Schierke trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado, sus miradas se cruzaron y Schierke sintió terror puro, quería correr para alejarlo de ahí pero sus piernas no se movían, no había sentido esta sensación desde aquella maldita gran guerra, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que ese sujeto había desaparecido de la nada.

-Eres tan decepcionante-. Escucho en forma de susurro detrás de ella para luego recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda y salir volando a unos pocos metros de distancia pero no cayó desmayada aunque por el dolor que sentía casi lo hace, ella solo podía ver como aquel sujeto se acercaba lentamente a su pequeño alumno y lo agarraba del cuello mientras una especie de humo negro salía de ambos, lo que sea que le estaba haciendo a Lincoln no era bueno pues podía ver las expresiones de dolor que hacía el pobre muchacho aún estando inconsciente y ella no podía dejar que eso continuase así, juntando su voluntad con algo de la energía que le quedaba se puso de pie y apuntó su mano directo al pecho de aquel sujeto, apenas pudo disparar una flecha del alma la cual apenas atravesó su objetivo este soltó a Lincoln dejándolo caer abruptamente y dirigió su mirada molesta hacia la maga, el tipo desapareció nuevamente y apareció enfrente de ella y la sujeto del cuello levantandola del piso, ella hacia su mejor esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre pero todo era inútil.

-Te mataré pequeña escoria- Ella vio cómo sus dedos se convertían en grandes y afiladas garras, miró hacia donde estaban Lincoln y Sif quienes seguían desmayados, al parecer no vendrían a ayudarla así que cerró sus ojos esperando la muerte, le había fallado a Lincoln, a Sif, a ese universo pero sobretodo le falló a esa persona que le había prometido cuidar de ese universo, aquel sujeto estaba a punto de atravesarla pero de repente algo ocurrió, recibió de lleno una patada en su cara tan fuerte que si se hubiese tratado de una persona normal le habría arrancado la cabeza pero solo lo mandó a volar varios metros de distancia estrellándose con una roca.

Schierke cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, abrió los ojos y su vista estaba un poco borrosa pero poco a poco pudo reconocer detalladamente a esa silueta que estaba frente a ella y quedó totalmente impactada al reconocerlo, esa armadura naranja, esa presencia que emitía, no había duda, se trataba de aquel que la había salvado de aquella guerra con los Demonios donde muy posiblemente habría muerto, le había enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre magia, y lo más importante, la dejo quedarse en ese universo como su nuevo hogar el cual protegería, definitivamente era el Guardián Lincoln al cual no había visto desde hace mucho.

-Eres tu- Dijo mas para si misma que para él, aún no podía creer que estuviera en frente de ella, por su parte el Guardián estaba concentrado en su enemigo y no escucho lo que Schierke dijo, rápidamente se puso en cuclillas y puso sus manos sobre el suelo del cual empezó a brotar una columna de tierra muy rápida que se dirigía a "AntiLincoln" y cuando colisionó con este el Guardián pudo ver que la columna apretaba muy fuerte el estómago incluso escupía sangre por montones pero seguía teniendo esa tranquila expresión lo cual enfadaba más al Guardián, "AntiLincoln" simplemente golpeó la columna y pudo romperla para liberarse de su agarre,miro al Guardián desafiante y se dirigió a él rápidamente.

-¡Tsunami Gigante!- Gritó el Guardián, no iba a permitir que "AntiLincoln" hiciera algún movimiento, en frente de él se empezaron a formar grandes olas de agua que arrastraron a "AntiLincoln" golpeándolo contra las rocas que había por el camino, una vez que las olas bajaron dejaron un gran charco de agua, "AntiLincoln" tosió fuertemente el agua que se había tragado mientras se ponía de pie, vio al Guardián quien tenía rayos apareciendo por su cuerpo y eso solo podía significar una cosa.-!Trueno del Martillo!-Grito mientras que en su mano se formaba un martillo hecho de electricidad y lo golpeó contra el agua provocando que toda esa electricidad recorriera todo el charco de agua hasta donde estaba "AntiLincoln", recibió mucho daño en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en su piel pues se le veía extremadamente quemada pero rápidamente comenzó a sanarse, "AntiLincoln" cansado de recibir daño se elevo al cielo y alzó su brazo izquierdo y de su mano empezó a brotar una esfera brillante de energía color rojo, el Guardián no tardó en deducir que iba a pasar, tomó rápidamente a Schierke y voló en dirección a donde estaban Lincoln y Snif, soltó cuidadosamente a la maga y extendió sus brazos, sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul y un escudo se formó cubriéndolos, "AntiLincoln" empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra como si fuese un mortero, las esferas cuando chocaban contra el suelo explotaban de una manera estrepitosa, las explosiones cercanas llegaban a quebrar un poco el escudo, después de 2 minutos las explosiones cesaron y el Guardián finalmente pudo deshacer el escudo, miro para todos lados y noto que "AntiLincoln" ya se había ido de ese universo así que relajo su cuerpo y su mente.

-¡¡Que alegría volver a verte!!- Schierke abrazo fuertemente al Guardián por la espalda sorprendiendolo un poco pero después correspondió el abrazo como pudo.

-Digo lo mismo...- Respondió mientras se ponían de pie, el Guardián y la maga hicieron contacto visual y sin darse cuenta se empezaron a sumergir en un mar de pensamientos, sobre que, solo ellos lo sabrán, el Guardián se dio una bofetada mental y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer ahí-...Creo que será mejor que los cure.-Dijo el Guardián desviando la mirada y extendiendo sus manos hacia Sif y Lincoln empezando a curarlos y unos segundos despuésSif despertó algo desconcertado y después de unos minutos la maga le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido.

-Si tú estás aquí significa que aquel sujeto que nos atacó es muy peligroso.- Dedujo la maga.

-Asi es.- Contesto. -Se hace llamar "AntiLincoln", es un ser hecho de odio y lo único que busca es la destrucción del Megaverso.

Tanto el familiar como la maga quedaron sorprendidos, en sus años de vivir en ese Megaverso jamás habían oído de alguien que quisiese destruir absolutamente todo, claro, existían villanos como en cualquier otro Megaverso pero ninguno quería acabar con todo como hasta ahora.

-Pero también hay otra razón.-Dijo, captando la atención de los 2.-"AntiLincoln" se esta aliando con los villanos y demonios de otros universos, de alguna manera logró poner a bajo sus órdenes a el Emperador...-Los ojos de Schierke y Sif se abrieron como platos con una expresion de preocupacion en sus rostros.-Así que vengo a reclutar a tu pequeño alumno, le enseñaré magia como lo hice contigo, en mi universo el maná fluye con más fuerza por lo que no le debería costar tanto aprender los hechizos que le enseñare.-Schierke al oír eso dirigió su vista hacia su pequeño alumno el cual seguía durmiendo, probablemente por un hechizo del Guardián.

-De acuerdo pero antes dime ¿Como fue que todo esto sucedió?-Pregunto la maga sin apartar la vista de su alumno.

-Es una larga historia y no tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles pero haré esto.-De repente, la mano del Guardián empezó a brillar de un color azul, usaría el mismo hechizo que uso con sus aprendices solo que Schierke y Sif ya tenían experiencia con el asi que no se desmayarian, apretó su puño y 2 pequeños hilos de luz chocaron en la frente de ambos, paso un minuto para que pudieran comprender toda la información y cuando por fin lo lograron sus expresiones pasaron a ser melancólicas.

-Oh Lincoln... lo siento tanto.-Dijo Schierke abrazándolo nuevamente y pequeñas gotas de agua se formaban en sus ojos.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si ...- Contestó pesadamente.-... Soy un Guardián y tengo que hacer primero mi deber ... no tengo tiempo para llorar.-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Supongo que los 3 te acompañaremos a tu universo.- Dijo Sof tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, solo tu y Lincoln me acompañaran.-

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo exaltada.

-Necesito que te quedas aquí y cuides este universo, no me puedo arriesgar a que el regrese y perder este universo, si eso pasara te perdería a ti.-

-Pe-Pero no tengo la fuerza ni la energía para hacer eso yo sola.-

-No te preocupes, tengo algo para ti-De su armadura salieron lo que parecían ser 2 cristales de mana pero a diferencia de otros estos eran 7 veces más grandes.

Rápidamente Schierke los tomó, los presiono contra su pecho y sintió cómo sus energías se recuperaban como nunca, pensaba que jamas se volveria a sentir así.

-Gracias por los bidones de mana.-

-De nada- De pronto una alarma empezó a sonar y el Guardián sabía que significaba, sus otros alumnos despertarian pronto.- Me tengo que ir Schierke, fue un gusto volver a verte.- Se volteó y sacó su tablet mientras Sif quien tenia a Lincoln sobre su lomo aún durmiendo se puso a su lado, tecleo las coordenadas de su universo y portal rojo se abrió frente a él.-Volveré por ti, lo juro.- Y sin más, los tres entraron por el portal.

-Eso espero.-Dijo la maga mientras sacudía su mano despidiéndose y el portal se cerro.


End file.
